Pure Hearted Love
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A SuzaLulu AU crack fic. What if, instead of waging war against Japan, Britannia sought after an alliance by arranging a political marriage between them? What if the two parties involved was Lelouch vi Britannia and Kururugi Suzaku?
1. Chapter 1

*******

**Title:** Pure Hearted Love

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG13

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** Not ours… simple, right?

**Warning:** Crack, very much so. OOC moments ensued for this chapter and the chapters ahead, ruination of characters, impossibly AU, and idiotic. Yaoi factors should also be of consideration. Now, doesn't that make this fic look like a total crap!?

*******

**Chapter 1 **

**It was in the year 2010 a.t.b.**, as being recorded in the world's history, when a power struggle between the three largest factions existed in the world seemed to arise. The Holy Empire of Britannia, The European Union, and The Chinese Federation were all trying to expand their dominations over the world. Many of the lesser small countries that previously did not belong to any of the three factions soon found themselves being annexed to one or the other among the three, either willingly or not. And as the storm of war swept through the world, there was no doubt that it should also affect one certain country called Japan.

The storm that swept Japan was very much connected to a certain source of power that had attracted the attention of the entire world. That power source called Sakuradite was in high demand now that Knightmare Frames being in trend and all that. The Holy Empire of Britannia in particular sought after the Sakuradite to a great extent considering it being the nation that initially created the Knightmare Frames. And since Japan possessed the world's greatest Sakuradite mine, it was natural that The Holy Empire of Britannia saw an alliance with Japan as a profitable one. Yet the matter arose when The Chinese Federation also showed their interest in having an alliance with Japan. The current tide showed that The Chinese Federation had a greater chance at winning the struggle. But The Holy Empire of Britannia would not stand idle at that.

Or, to be more precise, the 98th Emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia, Charles di Britannia, would not stand idle at that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was certainly not a dark and stormy night** when Emperor Charles di Britannia conducted a conversation with Japan's Prime Minister, Kururugi Genbu. The conversation between the two nation leaders was of course somehow or another related to the cold war that swept the world, the recently opened Sakuradite mine, the newest batch of Knightmare Frames, and the winning team of the latest soccer game aired the previous night.

"This is ridiculous," Genbu said as he put his glass of wine back to the table.

"Pardon me?" Charles said, blinking the slight drunkenness from his eyes that caused by the two and a half bottle of Chateau Lafitte he had drunk with Genbu. "Are we talking about the war, the Sakuradite, the Knightmare Frames, or the soccer game?"

"All of them are ridiculous," Genbu said, flailing his hand a little. It seemed Charles was not the only one in the dire threat of getting drunk any time soon. "I hate that soccer team, their uniform looks stupid. And the new Sakuradite mine, whoever had the idea to build it in Mount Fuji? It just ruins her beauty. And your new Knightmare Frames looked like crab with too many legs. And… what's the other one?"

"The war, my friend, the war," Charles explained.

"Ah, right, the war!" Genbu exclaimed. He raised his glass to his lips and sipped some more wine before he continued. "This stupid war and now every country's representatives are trying to subjugate me into annexing Japan with their country."

"Well, you have the Sakuradite," Charles said. Refilling his glass he then said. "It's like having a very beautiful daughter and now that the entire world sees her beauty, they all are trying to court her and win her hand."

Genbu frowned, "I always believe that I only have a son."

"It's figurative," Charles said, waving his hand.

"Ah, right," Genbu said. "So, are you also trying to win my daughter…? I mean my Sakuradite?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Charles said and a look of seriousness passed on his face. "Britannia is facing a great peril, my friend. Seeing the current event of the world affair, I can say that there is a high possibility that either The Chinese Federation or The European Union would soon launch a declaration of war to Britannia. And I do think that an alliance with Japan will help Britannia greatly in the upcoming war, though I hope there will be no war whatsoever."

It might look amazing that a half drunken man like him could deliver such eloquent speech like that. But Charles di Britannia had been Emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia for decades so he could do things normal people found arduous, like doing diplomatic speech in the middle of drunkenness or dressing his hair in rolls 24/7.

Genbu regarded Charles with a sharp look before he smirked, "And you will have a steady supply of Sakuradite for your Knightmare Frame projects, am I right?"

It seemed that the ability of doing diplomatic speech in the middle of drunkenness was a trait that every world leader possessed, while the ability to dress one's hair in rolls 24/7 was probably exclusive only to Charles. In that moment, those two men really looked like two nation leaders in diplomatic conversation and not merely two old geezers cursing general abomination of the world.

"That also," Charles agreed. It would be a very perceptible lie if he told Genbu he did not think about the sakuradite. "But you will also get your benefit from this. If you join force with Britannia, we can help you in dealing with those Chinese men. I am sure you also view them to be nastier than us."

"I have to agree," Genbu scrunched his face. "They have no fashion sense. Do you have any idea how hard is it trying to do diplomatic talk with someone who could maybe pass as a male wearing excessive amount of white face powder and orange lipstick that was not even applied expertly?"

"Terrible indeed," Charles sighed. "Considering that, you can say that my proposal is much more beneficial for you. We have enough military power but we need the Sakuradite. You have a great amount of Sakuradite in your country but you do not have enough military force to defend it. And Britannia does have fashion sense."

Genbu gave a scrutinizing look at Charles that rested on his rolls of hair a second longer than necessary, "I will need a lot of persuasion to believe that."

"Oh, at least I wear no lipstick," Charles said. "So what is your answer, my friend?"

Genbu had a look of deep contemplation on his face for a moment. Distractedly, he touched the rim of his wine glass. If he were to consider the current situation, he knew that an alliance with The Holy Empire of Britannia was a very good thing. But it was also an alliance with the greatest risk. Britannia only needed his Sakuradite and it had military power far surpassing that of Japan. Even though Charles now came up to him with a proposal of friendly diplomatic relationship, in the future, Britannia could always breach the treaty and try to conquer Japan into full submission. That was the cunning person Charles di Britannia could be and Genbu had known it after years he was being friends with him.

"Charles, my friend," he began. "I know how much of a cunning man you are, so please allow me to feel a bit suspicious here. You ask for an alliance with Japan but how can you assure me that in the future you will not try to betray our treaty and declare war to conquer my country?"

Charles frowned. It was reasonable that Genbu felt hesitant about the alliance he just proposed. But during that time, he really needed the alliance with Japan to be formed before those lipstick wearing men, a.k.a. the representatives of The Chinese Federation, beat him.

"So what do you propose?" he asked.

"I need an assurance that is stronger than a mere contract paper with our sigils on it," Genbu said. "I propose a union of blood between Britannia and Japan."

Hearing that, Charles had a look of surprise on his face. "Are you proposing a political marriage between our nations?"

"Indeed," Genbu said. "I have a son, my only son, while you have so many children. Surely among them you could find one worthy to be the bride of my son? Surely, Charles, you can give one of your children to be married with my son? This way we will become family, not merely accomplices, and thus I will give you all the power I have to support Britannia."

If he did not have that much self control in him, Charles must have surely found himself biting his lower lip while he was thinking hard about Genbu's proposal. True, he needed the alliance. But he also did not want to agree so easily to what Genbu had proposed. A marriage between their two nations would cause a long lasting effect. Should there be any children born from the wedlock, it would only make matters worse. For as long as he could remember, there was never any marriage happened between the royal family with people not of the pure royal blood of Britannia. Of course it was to ensure that only those of pure Britannian blood could inherit the throne of The Holy Empire of Britannia. But if a political marriage happened between Japan and Britannia _and_ suppose a child was born from it, there would be a possibility of someone not of pure Britannian blood inheriting the throne.

Now that Genbu proposed his notion, Charles found himself in peril. Should he reject the proposal, it would surely be taken as an insult and the possibility of having an alliance with Japan would surely diminish. Should he agree to the proposal, it would mean staking his throne. It was a difficult choice. But suddenly he realized of a thing.

Genbu had said one of his _children_ not one of his _daughters_.

He smirked. Now he had a solution.

"Though I seldom resorted to marriage as a binding contract between two nations, I have to agree that it would surely form a strong bond between us," he said. "And we have been friends for so long. I believe you are worthy enough to be my in-law. Tell me, my friend, how old is your son?"

"My son, Kururugi Suzaku, will be ten years old this summer," Genbu said.

"Ah," Charles said while he was trying to search in his mind among his many _sons_ who might be of the same or at least similar age to that. Yes, it was surely a very brilliant solution. No child would be born from a marriage between two men. Thus he would get the much needed alliance without having to worry over the successor of his throne. And of course he could tweak the law a bit so it would allow same sex marriage in his country. Being an emperor had its benefit and he sure would use it the best he could. He felt so proud of himself.

"Can I take this as your agreement of my proposal?" Genbu asked.

"I do believe your proposal is excellent and, yes, I accept it," Charles said. "Though I have yet to decide on which among my children to be a perfect match to your son…"

Charles stopped his words as an image of a certain boy entered his mind. He could practically see in his mind how the boy smiled, how that silky black hair framed his elegant face, how those amethyst eyes shone with intelligence. He smiled. Yes, his Lelouch would be a perfect _bride_ for Genbu's son. Lelouch was the eleventh prince of Britannia; it meant his chance of inheriting the throne was small already. And Lelouch was _intelligent_; he could surely hold his ground in the marriage.

"No, I think I know a perfect someone to be the bride of your son," Charles said. "One of my children is of same age with yours and I assure you there is no better choice among my children than this one."

"Excellent!" Genbu exclaimed. "Well, then, I shall expect a formal marriage proposal from your empire to arrive within near future."

"Very well," Charles said with a smile. "By the way, do you happen to know a good place to buy some very high quality sake?"

"Actually I might recommend some, pray tell why?" Genbu asked.

"Ah, I only wanted to bring some for my wife. I remember she enjoys it so much," Charles explained. She knew it would take more than a bottle of very good sake to appeal his dear Marianne, mother of Lelouch, into accepting this marriage proposal. But it was worth trying. And he figured it would be better to come to her with a gift than empty handed. For one thing, Marianne was fully capable in applying grievous bodily harm to people and the fact that she had not done it during the recent years did not mean she had already forgotten how to do it. And surely it would be plain stupid if he, the emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia, found his regicide in the hands of his own wife just because he could not make her accept the fact that their little son would be married to some unknown Japanese boy. Usually gifts could make the talk go smoother. Or so he hoped.

Considering those things in mind, Charles di Britannia found himself three days after his conversation with Genbu standing on the porch of Aries Imperial Villa. In his hands were a bottle of Genbu's recommended brand of sake and a bouquet of red roses. And in his head he recited the speech that he had so carefully prepared to give to Marianne.

Yet reciting the speech in his head was far easier than reciting it in front of the actual person herself. So it stood to reason that one hour after that, he still did not manage to say it. And Marianne, his dear wife, seemed to know that he had something in his mind for she stared at him expectantly across the low marble table. He had given her the sake, he had given her the roses, he had given her the sweet talk as what was supposed from a husband after leaving his wife for six months, and he had even given her a new Knightmare Frame should she wanted to recall her jolly old days when she used to raid the town with terror in that giant mechanical structure.

The only remaining thing to be said was the _most_ important one. And also the hardest one.

Charles sipped his tea. He regarded the sound of children playing outside. After greeting their father, Lelouch and Nunnally, his and Marianne's two children, rushed out to play under the sun. He could see them clearly from the grand French window of the room he currently occupied with his dear Marianne as they were having tea.

"Lelouch is growing to a fine young boy," he began. "He will reach his tenth birthday this winter, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes," Marianne said. "Charles, is there something that matters? I know you are not someone to suddenly appear without reason."

"You made it sound like I am an irresponsible husband who neglects his family most of the time and only comes around if there is something he wants," Charles said and then he frowned. "Well, maybe that sounds a bit like me."

Marianne gave him a darting look and Charles cleared his throat.

"What I am trying to say is," he began. "I had a conversation with Japan's Prime Minister a few days ago. You do remember Kururugi Genbu, I believe. And during our talk, we somehow reached an agreement to build an alliance between Japan and Britannia. You need to understand, Marianne, that this alliance is highly important to us. By having Japan as our ally, we can ensure the supply of Sakuradite and it will also strengthen our military power in the Pacific. With The Chinese Federation advancing on us, having Japan support us is highly beneficial."

"I do know about politics, dear, so I can understand why you sought this alliance," Marianne smiled. "But that does not explain the sake and the roses."

"Yes, the sake and the roses," Charles said with a hidden halt in his voice. And he most certainly was not fidgeting, not at all. "I need to tell you something… personal, actually. While it's true that Genbu and I have both agreed to form alliance between our countries, he seemed to need something to ensure that I will not betray our treaty."

"Is he not a smart man," Marianne commented with a womanly scoff.

"So he proposed a political marriage to form a stronger bond between Japan and Britannia," Charles said. Taking a breath, he then said. "And I think Lelouch is a perfect candidate."

Marianne frowned and her next words came in a slower pace than before, "I thought Genbu only has a son."

"True," Charles said, gulping down.

"Are you saying, Charles, dear," Marianne said with her sharp eyes directed straightly at Charles. "That you are going to marry Lelouch off to this Japanese boy?"

"Marianne, please understand," Charles said, resisting the urge to squirm in his seat. "I cannot give him one of my daughters. What if a child is born from the marriage? What if the child happens to be a prince? What if the prince happens to be the first imperial prince of his generation? What if any other princes and princesses suddenly died? I will be forced to give the title of crown prince to him. Can you imagine the possibility of someone not of pure Britannian blood sit on the throne as the emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia? It's unsettling!"

Her Royal Highness Empress Marianne kept her silence for a while before a sigh escaped her fair lips. "Well, you will have to change the law a little to allow this marriage to happen."

Charles blinked, "Does that mean you agree to this marriage proposal?"

"Charles, dear," Marianne said with a disapproving sigh. "You are my husband and my emperor. Of course I will have to agree to anything you say. And I do know politics to the point I can understand the reason behind your decision. You should have not expected a hard time trying to make me accept this idea. What you should worry about is our darling Lelouch. I believe it will be hard for him to accept that he will be a bride to some Japanese boy he has never met before."

"Right," Charles frowned. "Sure, if anything fails, we still can use Nunnally to implore him to accept this arrangement."

Marianne smiled approvingly at his husband cum emperor. "I knew there is some very good brain hidden beneath those unsightly rolls of yours."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRIME MINISTER KURURUGI GENBU WAS NOT HUMORED**. Just earlier that day he accepted the official envoy from The Holy Empire of Britannia bringing him the formal marriage proposal as signed by the 98th emperor Charles di Britannia. And it was then he realized the exact measure of shrewdness his friend Charles possessed. To think that Charles would orchestra such a move, Genbu thought in anger.

His eyes fell on the picture of a certain _boy_ that the envoy brought along with the document. He did not deny that the boy was really attractive. But it was a boy! He wanted a girl to be a bride for his dear little Suzaku but Charles… oh that devil had to be really worried to stake his throne, Genbu thought angrily. Charles di Britannia had to be really scared that some children with mixed blood would inherit his throne that he forced such impossible thing like that. But Genbu knew it was also his fault.

"I did say one among his _children_ that time, did I not?" Genbu shook his head. "Charles, you impossible jerk."

Kururugi Genbu was thinking so hard that he did not hear the soft sound of footsteps coming to his direction. When he finally looked up to see the newcomer, it was more because he sensed a presence, not because he saw one. His eyes caught the view of two fierce emerald orbs staring back at him and his expression softened.

"Are you still working, father?" the newcomer said.

"Apparently yes," Genbu said to his son, Suzaku. "What brought you here?"

Suzaku blinked, "My feet?"

It was amazing how a power of love between father and son could do. Take the example of Kururugi Genbu and his one and only son, Kururugi Suzaku. At the age of ten, many people who saw Kururugi Suzaku for a first time would undoubtedly think that he was not very bright. But Genbu would just shove those people off as being envious and preferred to call his son merely 'naïve'. Just like how he told those people who said that his Suzaku was a bit slow that no, Suzaku was not slow at all, as a matter of fact he could outrun a healthy adult anytime.

It surely seemed that Kururugi Suzaku inherited his trait of 'naïveté' from his father.

So of course, upon receiving such seemingly stupid answer, Genbu only rectified his question. "I mean, what is your reason of coming here?"

"I just want to see you, father," Suzaku grinned at him. "I'm worried because it's late and you are still working."

Genbu smiled at that. His Suzaku was always so _adorable_ in his eyes. That was why he would never settle for anything other than the best for his Suzaku. Including the matter of his future bride. Especially the matter of his future bride!

Genbu recalled with unsuppressed anger his conversation via phone with Charles a moment before. How could he not be furious upon realizing that Charles intended to marry their _sons_ off? What kind of idiot would propose such impossible thing like marry his son with another boy? Well, apparently Charles was one of those idiots, Genbu thought.

With a sigh, he pressed his knuckles to his forehead. He knew it was partially his fault. He did ask for the hand of one of Charles' children so it was perfectly reasonable, considering his friend's cunning mind, to give him the hand of one of his sons. It also did not breach their agreement since a political marriage was just that: a political marriage. Should there be no love in the marriage then so be it. Should the two parties involved be of same gender, so be it. A political marriage only meant as a bond between two countries. Genbu knew that but he could not accept that, because from the very first he did not seek this marriage simply for Japan's sake but also for Suzaku's sake.

Therefore, in that matter, Genbu had told straightforward to Charles that the final decision of whether or not Japan would accept the proposal was in Suzaku's shoulders. His son was the one with the power to decide. Genbu just could not wager his son's happiness with a mere thing like an alliance of power between his country and Britannia. Should Suzaku accept the proposal, the alliance would be formed. Should Suzaku reject it, the hell with the alliance! Sure it would mean that he had to lose such great chance of forming an alliance with one of the three largest nations in the world. And that would also mean he had to defend his country from those lipstick-wearing men alone.

Genbu looked at his son who stared back at him with those amazingly bright emerald eyes. Then his eyes fell on the face of the boy inside the photograph Charles had sent him. The description said that the name of the boy was Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of The Holy Empire of Britannia and the seventeenth successor to the throne. Even though he was a boy, even Genbu had to admit the exceptional beauty the Britannian young prince possessed. He was enchanted by those sparkling amethyst eyes that spoke of intelligence, that serene half smile on his face that spoke of cordiality, that porcelain fair complexion, that smooth black hair that reminded him so much of Suzaku's mother…

"Father," Suzaku's voice stopped him from enumerating yet more excellent criteria of Lelouch vi Britannia. "Who is he?"

Hearing that, Genbu realized that Suzaku was also examining the photograph with interest.

"He is a prince from Britannia," Genbu said. "His name is Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Umm…" Suzaku said with a smile. "He is so cute, father. I like him."

Genbu could feel a wave of relief sweeping through his body as he heard Suzaku's words. Maybe the situation was not so bad considering that Suzaku did show his interest to the one supposed to be his fiancé. With a smile, he patted his son's head and cheerfully he told him.

"I'm glad you think so because he is the one you are going to marry one day."

Kururugi Suzaku, aged ten, who had yet to understand the differences between males and females and the exact definition of marriage, looked up at his father with a great joy in his face. With an expression that showed nothing but blissful surprise as if he could not believe such amazing thing could happen to him, he exclaimed, "What?"

It should be noted that across some continents away from Japan, one Lelouch vi Britannia also exclaimed one very same word to his father. The word might be same, but the tones in which the word was spoken were surely not. While Suzaku said that in excitement and happiness, Lelouch said that with resentment and anger. But still, the fact that the two boys managed to say the very exact same word in the very exact same time surely meant there was some deep connection of destiny between them.

…Or so both of their fathers hoped.

-end chapter 1 –

(**A/N: **end of first chapter… you know the usual drill. We have built our wall so just throw anything. Review, trash, nuclear waste, we accept anything, really, though food is highly appreciated. Btw, this fic is inspired by a doujinshi we read titled 'Neko to Marshmallow' by NATTSU and the title was inspired by the anime Junjou Romantica... yeah, proper credit is due...)


	2. Chapter 2

*******

**Title:** Pure Hearted Love

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** Code Geass and all its characters do not belong to us. Maybe it was for the best, after all…

**Warning:** Still so very crack and so very gay and so very stupid it makes us wonder if we should repent for making this fic.

*******

**Chapter 2 **

**THERE WAS HELL GOING ON INSIDE THE ARIES IMPERIAL VILLA**. Or at least, if one was to perceive hell as the mix of broken debris, inhumane screams, and chaos in general, then he could practically say that there was _indeed_ hell going on inside the Aries Imperial Villa. And the cause of such hell was merely a ten year old little boy who at the moment was in the process of yet another screaming fit.

Her Royal Highness Empress Marianne heaved a sigh. His son, Lelouch, was usually a sweet and compliant boy. He was really the apple of her eyes. But that day, he seemed to find his new leisure quest in the form of throwing things and screaming his lungs out. Hence the hell inside the palace.

"I don't want it!" Lelouch screamed again. His face was red and puffy and tears were still coming from his eyes. "Mother, how could you! I don't want it!"

"Lelouch, calm down, sweetheart," Marianne sighed forlornly. She was thankful that there was no one in the room else than the two of them. She had foreseen such thing would happen so she had ordered everyone not to enter the room before she considered it safe. And looking from Lelouch's current state, it seemed the whole ordeal would take quite some time before it could be dubbed as safe.

"It's not fair," Lelouch sniffled before he broke down and cried. "It's not fair! I don't want it, mother… You cannot do this to me…"

Her Royal Highness Empress Marianne might be a queen, she might be a legendary pilot and knight, but first and foremost, she was a mother. No mother could see her children cry without trying to calm them. So, with utmost grace, she approached Lelouch and gathered the sobbing boy into his arms.

Lelouch hid his face amidst the ruffles of her long flowing dress, and from his shaking shoulders she could see that he was still crying. Smiling a little at her child's cute behavior, she knelt and cupped Lelouch's face. She carefully tilted that tear drenched face up to meet hers and with her thumbs she wiped the trace of tears from his little boy's face.

"Lelouch vi Britannia is a prince, so he shall not cry," she scolded him good-naturedly. "Lelouch is mother's son so Lelouch must not cry."

"But…" Lelouch sniffed, trying to suppress his cry. "But, mother…"

"Hush," Marianne said. "Hush, Lelouch. Mother is here, why are you crying?"

"Because father…" Lelouch tried and he almost broke down crying again at the mention of his father. "Because father has ordered something impossible, and I am angry so I cry."

"If you are angry, should you cry?" Marianne said gently. "If you face something impossible, should you cry? If your father orders you something, should you cry? If your _emperor_ orders you something, should you cry, Lelouch?"

Lelouch lowered his head and whimpered, "No."

"There…" Marianne said as she smothered his son's hair. "I know that what your father asked is… hard to take…"

"Mother…" Lelouch began but she put her finger against his lips, silently asking him to let her finish her sentence.

"I know it is hard to take, but Lelouch, you should know that throwing things and having a temper tantrum is not a solution," she said. "How about we make a pact? I will call your father so we will speak this matter _calmly_, and you are not to throw or scream anything during the talk. How about that? Can my son do that for his mother?"

Lelouch bit his lower lip but he conceded with a weak, "Yes, mother."

Marianne smiled at that. She patted her son's head before she walked to the door, presumably to call her husband to do the talk. And Lelouch could only see his mother walking away with a mixed feeling inside him. He was angry, but he could not manage to be angry at his mother. He knew what made him angry was not his mother. No, his mother was a gentle soul. If he should blame anyone then it had to be his father.

Lelouch gritted his teeth but he let out a somewhat girly squeak as he saw the door leading to the room he occupied being opened. Marching inside was his mother, accompanying his father, the 98th Emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia, and his little sister Nunnally. He defiantly held his chin high in front of his father though inside he was trembling a little. No matter what, his father was quite a scary figure for him, moreover when he considered his father's bulky figure and rolls of hair. If anything, his father resembled more a final boss coming from an old second rate video game than an emperor. It was enough to send any little boy to tears.

"Lelouch," his father greeted him when he arrived in front of him. "Where is your manner?"

He narrowed his eyes but he bowed nonetheless and said, "Your Majesty."

"You are being more irrational lately," his father, Charles di Britannia, scoffed at him. "What is this with your temper tantrum and throwing things like you are a barbarian? I expect more from you."

"Charles," his mother said to him with a tone that he knew meant that she was not amused. "Lelouch becomes like this because you ordered him to marry some strange boy he has never met before, which, in my opinion, is quite a good reason to become irrational."

"Ah…" his father said shortly and Lelouch gave a little cheer in his heart. If there was someone who could beat his father, it would be his mother. That was how cool his mother was, and he adored her for it. "Well, sooner or later he needs to think of marriage."

Lelouch was just about to counter that the legal age to marry in the law of Britannia was seventeen and above when he felt a small tug on his right sleeve. Turning his face, he caught the sight of Nunnally, his little sister, pulling gently on the hem of his light purple sleeve.

"Brother is getting married?" Nunnally asked him.

He said, "No," the very same time with his father's, "Yes," while his mother only smiled to Nunnally and said, "Not now, sweetie, but he will someday."

Lelouch, scandalized, turned his head to face his mother and wailed, "Mother!"

"What your mother has just said is true, Lelouch," his father said. "You should know that as a royalty you are not free to choose your partner. I have chosen someone worthy to be your consort; the least you can do is thank me and not scream at me."

"Father!" Lelouch said in exasperation. "He's a boy!"

Charles di Britannia frowned as if his son had just said something ridiculous. "So? I have adjusted the law so now two men can get married in this country. Thus there is no problem."

Lelouch gaped for a moment before he tried again. "But I have never met him!"

"Ah, so that is the problem," Charles said. "I have been thinking for some times to invite Genbu and his son for a diplomatic visit to let Lelouch and Suzaku know each other, actually. What do you think, Marianne?"

"Sounds splendid, darling," Marianne said with a smile.

Nunnally blinked her eyes to his mother as she asked timidly, "Who is Suzaku?"

"Kururugi Suzaku is your brother's future husband, Nunnally," Marianne explained sweetly and Lelouch almost screamed 'no he is not' before he remembered his promise to his mother regarding the not-throwing-things-or-screaming. So he just seethed in silence as his mother explained the situation to Nunnally. "His father, Kururugi Genbu, is Japan's Prime Minister and a friend of your father."

"What is a Prime Minister?" Nunnally asked.

"A Prime Minister is someone who leads a nation," Marianne explained. "Somehow like your father, dearest."

"Oh!" Nunnally said with her eyes sparkled in amazement. "So brother is going to marry a prince from Japan?"

"No," Lelouch hastily corrected his sister. "No, Nunnally, I am not going to marry anyone. And he's not a prince, and… now that I think of it, father…" he turned his face to meet his father's gaze and with a victorious smirk he continued. "That boy is not a royalty. He's the son of a _Prime Minister_. A Prime Minister is _elected_ every five years in Japan, right? So this political marriage has no logical foundation. Five years from now, the current Prime Minister might _not_ become a Prime Minister anymore so the boy will also become a 'nobody'."

Charles di Britannia had a look of surprise on his face for a moment.

"I never thought of that," he said. "But rest assured, Lelouch, Kururugi is also one of the Kyoto's nobilities. Their rank is equal to that of a Duke in Britannia. Seriously, I never thought you would put much thought on this matter of nobility"

"I am not putting much thought on the matter of nobility," Lelouch defended himself, realizing full well that he did mean his words. After all, his mother came from common birth and in his mind, she was the greatest Empress that The Holy Empire of Britannia could have (and the toughest one to fight his father, not that he minded). "I am putting much thought that this stranger is a boy that I never knew before!"

"Lelouch," Marianne chided softly. "This boy has a name and it is Suzaku. You should address your fiancé with respect."

"I never agree to take him as my fiancé," Lelouch countered.

"That is an order from the Emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia," his father's booming voice made him wince. "Do you think you are in any position to deny the order coming from the emperor himself?"

Lelouch bit his lower lip. Someday in the future, maybe he would dare to stare back into his father's blazing eyes and talk back to him. But that time he was just a mere little boy so it was understandable that he cowered in fear before his father.

"Well, Lelouch vi Britannia," his father said. "I ask you, do you have the right to challenge my order?"

He gulped, "No, Your Majesty."

"Charles, don't be too hard on him," Marianne said. "You too, Lelouch, stop confronting your father. You have not even seen Suzaku for yourself. Maybe you might even come to like him after you know him, just give it a chance."

"I don't know why brother is so mad," Nunnally said. "I'd love to see brother getting married."

"Nunnally…" Lelouch whimpered.

"And I want to see brother's fiancé too," Nunnally exclaimed happily as if she did not hear her brother's exasperated sigh. "Is he handsome? Does he ride a white horse? Is he smart like brother? Is he strong like father?"

Marianne laughed and she gathered Nunnally into her arms. "You will see that when he finally come to visit. Surely, if you want to meet Suzaku, your brother would love to invite him over, isn't that correct, Lelouch?"

Lelouch groaned internally at the question his mother asked him. Everyone knew he was never able to deny Nunnally her wish. People said he pampered her too much but he loved his sister, and for her he was willing to do anything. And as he saw his sister's wishful smile, his mother's expectant look, and his father's waiting stare, he knew that his desire to please his sister superseded both his desire to deny his father's order and his desire to chop that idiot boy named Kururugi Suzaku who had made his life a complete mess without meeting him even once.

"Yes, Nunnally," he finally conceded. "I would love to invite Suzaku over. We can get to know each other then, but that is all I will do. I will try to accept him, but that does not mean I like the idea of getting married to him."

"Good," Marianne said, ending any arguments that might sprout from either Charles or Lelouch's mouth. "You might not like the idea now, Lelouch, but given time, you may possibly like Suzaku and accept him wholeheartedly as your fiancé and future consort."

Truth be told, Lelouch knew the chance of him liking that boy, Kururugi Suzaku, was slim due to all the prejudice he had against him and his own pride. And even if he indeed managed to tolerate him, there was no chance that he would accept him to be his future husband. To accept Suzaku despite of all the prejudices, despite of his pride, despite of his annoyance, would mean either he was an idiot or a person in love. And Lelouch was sure he would _never_ love that boy named Kururugi Suzaku.

Later on in his life, Lelouch vi Britannia would reflect on that certain day and use it as his steady supply to curse the fickle thing called karma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UNLIKE THE SITUATION HAPPENED IN ARIES IMPERIAL VILLA**, the Kururugi household in Kyoto calmly revisited the proposal of marriage with the aura of serene expectation. There was no broken debris, no inhumane scream, no chaos, and overall, no arguments between father and son. Kururugi Genbu had no hard time making his son, Suzaku, accept the marriage proposal. If anything, his son was even more eager than him of the prospect of his marriage. His entire household, too, accepted the union. Even the whole Parliament supported him in his action of arranging a political marriage with Britannia. Everything went so smoothly that it made Genbu believed that the union had to be approved by the Gods. If not, how else could he explain the lack of trouble he met along his way?

Should Prime Minister Kururugi try to observe it more closely, though, he would surely hear those people of the Parliaments talking behind his back that they only did it because 'Prime Minister Kururugi seemed to have lost a part of his rational mind during the war so let's just humor him this once, ne?'

He smiled as he signed another document. Soon, the engagement between his son and Charles' son would be officially announced. Miles away from Japan, Charles di Britannia was still trying to force his son into accepting the marriage. But Genbu fared much better than his friend. Instead of having arguments, he was sitting peacefully with his son as they talked about the marriage arrangement.

"I expect we will be invited to the Britannia mainland soon," Genbu said to Suzaku. "Then you can see your fiancé in person."

Suzaku blinked innocently at his father and said, "If I see him then what should I do, father?"

"Well…" Genbu thought for a moment before he said, "You should court him, of course."

"Court him?" Suzaku asked. "How?"

Kururugi Genbu had to think for a while to answer his son's question. It was not really his fault that he did not know the exact way to court someone. His marriage was prearranged by his parents. The only form of pre-wedding intimacy he ever had with Suzaku's mother was the moment he walked under one umbrella with her in a rainy day under the watchful patronage of both of their parents and their matchmaker. Intimacy was not very well welcomed in Japan during his time. But time had changed, and he was sure that Britannian people were more open to public intimacy than Japanese people. Surely their way of courting someone differed from the Japanese way.

It should also be noted that Kururugi Genbu got his knowledge about Britannian courting activities only from some cheap paperback romance novels that he got at half price in a small bookstore in front of the Parliament Office. So any error he should implant into his son's head was not entirely his fault.

"Britannian people are somewhat different from Japanese people," Genbu began. "For once, they are more daring to express intimacy in public."

Suzaku tilted his head to one side. "Intimacy?"

"Like hugging and kissing," Genbu said as he recalled his latest cheap romance novel titled 'Kiss Me Sweetly, My Darling'. "You are supposed to do that when you court someone. First a kiss on the back of his palm, or his cheek, or forehead. But you are not to kiss him on his lips before you become an adult. Do you understand, Suzaku?"

"I see. Hugging and kissing," Suzaku said with determined eyes not much different from when he did his sword practice. "I will remember that."

"And flowers," Genbu continued as he recalled yet another romance novel from his vast collection. It was one of his favorites, titled 'For You, Like a Flower'. "Britannians love flowers… And serenade. Like what they do in those plays, you know, serenading from under the balcony. I don't know why they find it romantic to be woken up in the middle of the night by someone singing some love song in front of your house but I guess it's only the difference of our culture. Since your fiancé is a Britannian, you have to respect their culture, ne, Suzaku?"

"I understand, father," Suzaku smiled at him. "I will surely bring him flowers. And sing him a song."

"That's good," Genbu said. "I'm sure he will be a very lucky person to have you. You seem to care about him so much even though you never met him."

"I like him," Suzaku said earnestly. "I know I like him even before I meet him."

Genbu smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Therefore you have to make him happy."

Kururugi Suzaku smiled at his father and made a vow in such innocence and sincerity that only a ten year old boy could do. "I promise I will try to make my fiancé, Lelouch vi Britannia, happy, father."

In his simple mind, Suzaku thought that to make his fiancé happy, all he needed to do was to kiss him, hug him, give him flowers, and sing him a song. It seemed like a pretty simple thing to do. He had made his vow and he would never get back on his words. That was why that when he received the invitation from Britannia to spend some days in Aries Imperial Villa in order to get on familiar terms with his fiancé, Lelouch vi Britannia, the first thing Suzaku did was running to his backyard. He only went back half an hour later, bringing a dozen of sunflowers in his hands that he had crudely uprooted a mere moment before. With his dazzling smiles he asked one of the maids to put the flowers together with his baggage. He would bring those flowers to Britannia. He would make his fiancé happy by bringing him the infamous sunflowers of Kururugi Shrine, freshly plucked from the damp earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA NERVOUSLY STARED OUTSIDE THE WINDOW**. It was a really fine summer day. So fine was the day that he felt like running under the sun in the vast garden outside the palace. But he was not allowed to go. He was not even allowed to get up from his seat. He had to sit calmly and serenely as he waited for his fiancé to come.

He grumbled silently in his head. Even though he had agreed to invite the boy over, that did not mean he had already accepted him. Though he did admit that the boy, Suzaku, was not as bad as his imagination had provided once he saw his photograph. He had initially imagined his supposedly fiancé to be an idiot with blank eyes, broken teeth, running nose, and whatever bad things a ten year old kid could have thrown into one. But what he saw in the photograph was a normal kid with a compassionate expression and a pair of emerald eyes that seemed to shine amazingly bright.

Lelouch bit his lip. He knew he did not love Suzaku, and he would _never _love him. But he never got any playmate around his age. Being a prince limited his circle of friends. In all his ten years of life, he only found himself playing with his sister Nunnally and some of his half brothers and sisters. He wondered how it would feel to be acquainted and to interact with someone not related to him by blood. He wondered how it would feel to have someone to confide in else than his siblings.

But that did not mean he would accept Suzaku, of course, he reminded himself. He only agreed to try to know Suzaku for Nunnally's sake. He was not in the least interested in trying to know him for the sake of his upcoming marriage with him. He was not in the least interested in trying to love him. And he was not in the least interested in trying to accept him as his future consort. Not at all. Never.

When he was still trying to convince himself that he only did that for Nunnally—and all the while berating himself why he thought he needed to convince himself over such stupid matter—a courtier came to room he occupied with his parents and sister. Lelouch knew his coming could only mean one thing: his fiancé… no, that idiotic Japanese boy named Kururugi Suzaku had arrived. And upon his arrival, of course he was expected to greet him.

Lelouch held his posture high. He was a prince, and as a prince he should behave like one, no matter whom he was facing. Elegantly he stood up from his seat and took his place, somewhat apart from his mother and father since he was still bitter at them for forcing him into such mess. Placing a smile upon his lips and straightening his shoulders, he was ready to face his supposedly fiancé. But even he could not be prepared for what happened next when the double grand doors leading to the room was opened, admitting entry to a proud man with a boy walking on his side.

Despite his years of strict training of good mannerism, Lelouch vi Britannia could not stop a small terrified squeak when he saw the scene of that certain boy whom he recognized as Kururugi Suzaku walking to his direction with a dozen of what seemed to be crudely mutilated sunflowers in his arms. Good manners be damned, he almost turned his back and flee, but Suzaku was already in front of him. With a dazzling smile and confidence in his eyes, Suzaku thrust the flowers into his hands. And he could do nothing but accepted it with a nervous smile and trembling hands.

"How do you do?" Suzaku cheerfully said. "I am Kururugi Suzaku. Pleased to meet you."

Lelouch swallowed and managed a trembling, "Pleased to meet you too."

And as if all those were not enough already, Lelouch saw Suzaku bending forward to take his hand, and a second afterward, he could feel the other's kiss on the back of his palm. He let out a yelp and in reflex he backed up until the back of his knees collided with the chair he had previously sat on. With terrified eyes he stared at the still smiling Suzaku before his gaze turned to the flowers he still held against his chest with one hand. He noticed that all of those flowers still had their roots attached. Traces of soil still fell from the roots. Some of the flowers had their stems broken and most of them lost at least several petals. If misconduct against plants was ever considered a crime, then he was sure Suzaku must have been labeled as a psychopath.

He wavered on his feet. He knew a prince should never cry. He knew he had to maintain his composure. He knew he had to keep acting polite to his guests. But…

But…

He sniffled and tried to hide his pathetic act by burying his face into the handful of sunflowers in his hands. He knew the marriage arrangement was stupid but now he knew that it was pure catastrophe. He knew that Kururugi Suzaku was an idiot, but now he knew that his fiancé was a weirdo. He knew he was damned but now he understood that he was really done for.

For the first time in his life, Lelouch vi Britannia found himself hating his fate immensely.

- end chapter 2 –

(A/N: so… we do love torturing Lelouch, it seems XD second chapter here and we hope you had a good reading. Reviews will be much appreciated but death threats are also fine. Thank you for those who have reviewed, alerted, or faved this fic. We will use that fact as our supporting argument in proving that idiocy still has some place in this cruel and twisted world. Bye for now and we do hope to see you in the next chapters!)


	3. Chapter 3

*******

**Title:** Pure Hearted Love

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** Never ours, will never be ours. Pity…

**Warning:** Oh come on, this is the third chapter already and you are still reading this so we believe you know what you will get anyway…

*******

**Chapter 3**

**JAPAN PRIME MINISTER, KURURUGI GENBU, WATCHED HIS SON WITH PRIDE**. He watched as his son strode forward with no hesitation in his steps. Suzaku had no uneasiness in him when he addressed his fiancé for the first time. He approved silently as Suzaku thrust those sunflowers to the hands of that stunned Britannian prince. His pride grew even more when Suzaku kissed his fiancé's hand with such tenderness that he almost went 'aww' at seeing them. And the prince—Lelouch, his mind supplied—seemed to be a bit shy over such display of compassion for he tried to bury his face onto those flowers that his son had just given him.

So cute, Genbu thought with a sense of warmth pooling in his stomach.

"Your son is really straightforward," Charles said to him.

Genbu smiled. "I always taught him to be so. Real man should say and do everything as what his mind tells him to."

Charles nodded. "I like that. I like your son. He's a good boy."

Lelouch vi Britannia, who at the moment busied himself by trying to bury his face into those mutilated flowers to avoid looking at his grinning fiancé, found his head snapping up at what his father had said. His father couldn't be serious, he thought frantically. There was no way he found a weirdo like Suzaku as a 'good boy'. But then again, his father had a somewhat eccentric view on what was 'good' for him so he should not have had a hard time believing his words. A weirdo could only love another weirdo. Birds of the same color would flock together, after all.

"Lelouch," his father's voice came to him, making him turn his head to meet his father's gaze. "Come here, I want to introduce you."

Reluctantly, he walked closer to his father's side. He felt his father's hand clapping onto his shoulder. He observed that Suzaku was also called by his father and now they were standing face to face again. Somehow he was getting nervous though he could not understand why.

"Allow me to introduce my family," his father said with his most aristocratic voice. "This is my dearest wife, Empress Marianne vi Britannia, and our two children, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia."

"Charmed," Genbu said with a bow to them. "I am honored to meet you, Your Royal Highness Empress Marianne. Charles has been boasting over your grace and beauty so often. And your children are so very lovely. You are fortunate to have them."

"The honor is all mine," Marianne smiled courteously before her eyes fell on Suzaku. "Is this your son, Prime Minister Kururugi?"

"Indeed," Genbu said while he put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder. "This is my son, Kururugi Suzaku."

Charles gave the boy his scrutinizing stare. He was satisfied in noticing that Suzaku neither flinched nor backed down from his gaze. It seemed Kururugi Suzaku was a brave young boy, and he loved that trait. Maybe he was a worthy partner for Lelouch indeed.

"Such a good boy," he commented. "I will entrust my son into your hands. I expect you to treat him kindly and respectfully."

"I understand, Your Majesty," Suzaku said with determination. "I will never betray your trust."

Marianne put his hands on the back of her two children and urged them forward. With a smile she told Suzaku. "Suzaku, please meet Nunnally vi Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia."

Nunnally smiled at the person before him. Kururugi Suzaku might not ride a white horse but he gave his brother flowers. Surely he was a great person, because in the books she read, a prince who brought his princess flowers was always a good one. And he was handsome enough with his chestnut hair and green eyes, she decided. He was good enough of a partner for her brother.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. "Suzaku-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Nunnally," Suzaku said then his expression turned sheepish. "I'm sorry I don't bring any gift for you. I will surely bring some next time."

Nunnally had her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," Suzaku said with a smile in his voice. "That's if… uh... if I am allowed to come again, of course…"

"Of course you can come, you are brother's fiancé," Nunnally said happily before she turned to her brother. "Isn't that correct, brother? Suzaku-san can come anytime he wants, right?"

"What… uh…" Lelouch bit his lip. He was torn between his distaste for Suzaku and his desire to make his sister happy. Like always, his sister came first in his priority, so he smiled and said, "Sure, Nunnally, Suzaku can come anytime."

The smile Suzaku threw to his direction almost blinded him. That emerald eyed boy looked so happy hearing his words, and upon receiving that brilliant smile, Lelouch could only blush. Oh, how he hated himself for repeatedly blushing like a little schoolgirl in front of Suzaku.

"Lelouch," his mother said to him, taking note of his blushing face as the sign of his embarrassment of interacting with Suzaku in the eyes of other people. "Why don't you take Suzaku for a walk and show him the place?"

He silently begged his mother with his large eyes not to make him do that. But his mother only narrowed her eyes dangerously as if reminding him that he should be a polite host toward his guest, moreover if said guest was his fiancé. He gulped, knowing that there was no escaping the situation. He would have to entertain Suzaku, whether he liked it or not.

"Please… allow me to show you around the place…" he stopped, debating whether he should address the boy or not and finally deciding in favor of it. "Suzaku."

"I would love to," Suzaku said courteously to him. He took a breath and offered a simple praying silently to God so he might survive the experience. Soon afterward, he led Suzaku outside the room to the garden in front of the palace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IN THE VAST GARDEN OF ARIES IMPERIAL VILLA**, two boys were walking side by side. One of them radiated happiness while the other one had such a sour expression on his face. Lelouch vi Britannia was not happy. He just found out that his fiancé, Kururugi Suzaku, was an idiot on top of being a weirdo. Worse, his father, mother, and Nunnally seemed to like that idiot, something he was still confused about. Worse still, he was forced to spend his day with him.

If only he could just drown him in one of the pools, Lelouch thought with narrowed eyes. But he had to admit that Suzaku seemed to posses a stronger physique than him. It would be plain impossible to drag him to the pool and drown him there. Not to mention he would obviously be the sole suspect, and he did not really look forward into receiving his father's harsh punishment.

He scowled softly, but the sound was enough to make Suzaku turn his head.

"Is there something that matters?" Suzaku asked him with a tilt of his head.

"No," he said. He thought for a while and then said, "I'm tired. Why don't we go back inside?"

"But we just walk for a moment," Suzaku said with a frown. But his frown did not last for long for he smiled afterward and said, "Why don't we take a rest here?"

Lelouch could only yelp when Suzaku took his hand and gently led him to one of the many great trees in the garden. He blushed when he thought that they were walking hand in hand on a place where people could easily see them. When they reached the tree, Suzaku released his hand and flopped down carelessly to the patch of grass growing under the tree as if he was not in the slightest bit worried he might dirty his pants.

"Come here," Suzaku said to him, patting the spot on his side.

Lelouch had his eyebrows twitch. He took his silken handkerchief from his pocket, spread it on the ground next to Suzaku, and only afterward he dared to sit on it.

"Didn't you consider you might dirty your pants?" he said with his haughty tone as if he was lecturing Suzaku. "I don't know about you, but my mother does not like it if I dirty my clothes."

Suzaku turned solemn at hearing his words. He feigned ignorance by acting like he was inspecting his nails but his voice carried a tight edge to it when he said, "Well, my mother has passed away when I was a baby so I don't know whether she likes it or not…"

Those words were enough to make Lelouch feel like he was the jerk between them. He coughed discreetly; trying to expel the silence that fell after Suzaku finished his sentence. From the corner of his eyes, he observed Suzaku. He bit his lip. He did not really like Suzaku… or so he thought, but… of course he did not like him, he assured himself. He just did not like to feel like he had done something wrong. Yeah… right… so to amend his previous action, he tried to engage Suzaku into another conversation.

"I'm… thankful for the flowers…" he tried even though he did not quite appreciate being given some dead looking sunflowers complete with roots and soil to boot. And he just found out that it was not really the smartest thing for him to say when Suzaku looked at him with his brilliant eyes shining in happiness.

"Really?" Suzaku said. "I'm happy. I plucked them myself, you know?"

He flinched. "Uh…"

"Plucked them from the backyard of my house," Suzaku continued. "Some of them withered during the airplane ride. I think the heat got to them. Actually there was a caterpillar too. Accidentally it was on the leaf of one of the flowers I plucked and I thought of giving it to you as an extra gift. But I think I played with it too much during the long hour of flying it finally died before I could show it to you."

Lelouch squirmed on his seat. His eyes widened and the expression of utter panic was clearly written on his face. Heaven knew how he was so very scared of insects and such. He was especially terribly afraid of caterpillar, and hearing Suzaku told him casually about his 'playing with it' made him think that his fiancé was surely a monster of some sort. No one but monsters would find playing with caterpillar as an enjoyable activity.

"But… uh, maybe I still have it in my pocket… though it's dead now" Suzaku said as he rummaged into the pocket of his pants.

Watching Suzaku, Lelouch whimpered and he felt like crying. His opinion about Suzaku had changed. His fiancé was not a weirdo, he was a maniac! And that maniac was trying to show a dead caterpillar to him. He was Suzaku's fiancé for crying out loud, and he was trying to show him a dead caterpillar!?

His eyes searched wildly around him. He so wanted to escape Suzaku's company but he could not do that. His father would be furious if he left their honorable guest just like that. Yet he also did not want to sit with that maniac any longer. He was so confused. He was afraid. He…

"Lelouch?" Suzaku's worried voice brought him back into seeing those emerald orbs that were staring attentively at him. He realized it was the first time Suzaku ever called him by name. He sounded so normal, and the tone was almost tender. But he could not believe it. The boy before him was a maniac. He should not be fooled. He…

A hand cupped his cheek, making Lelouch gasped. He realized that the hand belonged to Suzaku and it felt… somewhat warm.

"Are you crying?" Suzaku asked him gently. "Have I done wrong?"

Lelouch bit his lower lip. He so wanted to cry, to get away from Suzaku. But the hand felt pleasant. And the apparent concern he felt from Suzaku was pleasing. He was confused.

"I…" he drew a shaky breath, deciding to tell honesty. "I'm scared of caterpillar…"

Suzaku stared at him with disbelief before he broke out laughing.

"That's it?" the laughing boy asked. He lowered his face in embarrassment but Suzaku ruffled his hair good-naturedly, making him squeaked and slapped that offending hand away. He gave Suzaku his most menacing glare but the boy only laughed harder.

"You should have told me," Suzaku said with a smile and Lelouch was unable to hold back a smile in return. Yet his smile died down the second he heard Suzaku's next words.

"If you don't like caterpillar, I still have some beetles. You're all right with beetles, right?"

The only thing escaped Lelouch's lips afterward was a whimper that suspiciously sounded like, "Mother, help me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WEEK CAME AND WENT NOT QUITE SILENTLY**. During that recent one week, the activities in Aries Imperial Villa grew somewhat more hectic than what it had been in the past. Loud voices of children playing could be heard from daybreak to dusk. The hallways and corridors were oftentimes being witnesses to three little children playing tag like they had all the time in the world. And more often than once a day, all the maids and menservants in that palace would hear the earsplitting scream that without doubt belonged to His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

Indeed, Lelouch seemed to scream a lot lately. One moment he would yell at Suzaku reprimanding him for whatever idiocy his fiancé said or did, and another moment he would scream purely out of fear due to whatever irrational thing his fiancé did at the time. Given time, all the inhabitants of Aries Imperial Villa grew accustomed to Lelouch's screams, and the maids would only smile while the menservants chuckle whenever they heard their young master let out yet another of his girly screams. With contented heart, they would observe how those two boys interact with each other and all of them would agree that those two seemed to get along fine.

Despite their opinions, Lelouch did not really think that the relationship he had with Suzaku could be considered as 'fine'. He still thought of Suzaku as an idiot though given time, he began to tolerate his idiocy. And Suzaku made Nunnally happy with his carefree smiles and behavior that Lelouch too, slowly but surely, opened up to him.

Not that he would admit it out loud, of course.

But a week passed so quickly and suddenly Lelouch realized that Suzaku would return to his homeland the following day. He did not know how to react to that certain fact. Suzaku might be an idiot, but his presence had somehow become a part of his life. He realized that he had come to enjoy Suzaku's company and that he did not really look forward to his departure the following day.

Lelouch glanced from the corner of his eyes to the direction where Suzaku currently sat. Nunnally was for once did not accompany them for she was taken by their mother to visit their half sister, Euphemia. It was a pity, though, since they both had so much fun that day. At the moment, the two of them were resting on a bench near the horse stables after Lelouch's unsuccessful attempt of teaching Suzaku horseback riding. He could not believe it at first when Suzaku told him that he had never ridden a horse before. Just like Suzaku did not believe him when he said he never held any sword in his life. So they took it as their responsibility to teach each other things that they thought the other should know.

So far they were not getting much success in their respective attempts. But still, Lelouch thought with a smile, it was fun.

"I will miss this," Suzaku suddenly announced. His voice brought back the realization to Lelouch that it was the last day he would be able to enjoy Suzaku's company. Though he cheered in his heart that his irrational fiancé would finally stop annoying him, he also felt a bit saddened.

"Tomorrow… you'll be going back to Japan, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Suzaku said. "Father cannot leave his works for too long. And summer holiday is almost over, too. I have to go back to school."

"I understand," he said.

"I have a good time here," Suzaku said with a chuckle. "Your family is nice to me. Your father looks like a great man. Your mother is really beautiful and kind. Nunnally is a cheerful girl and I really like playing with her. And you…"

"What about me?" he asked before he could stop his tongue.

"You are the best," Suzaku said earnestly. "I really like you."

Lelouch lowered his face to hide his blush. He did not understand why but he so often found himself blushing at Suzaku's words. He blamed it to the weather, though. The heat was surely too much for him until he always blushed like that. He knew he was always prone to heat stroke.

"Say, Lelouch," Suzaku called him, seemingly oblivious to his flushed state. "What is your view of a real man?"

He gave a questioning look to Suzaku. "A real man?"

"Yes," Suzaku said with a look of deep contemplation. "Your father said he would only let a real man to be your husband. I really like you, Lelouch… And I don't want to lose you. Therefore… therefore I have to be a real man. But I don't know if my view of a real man is the same with yours. I mean… what do you want me to become, Lelouch?"

Lelouch blinked. "What did you mean by what I want you to become?"

"I mean, do you want me to be a man who always stays by your side? Or do you want me to protect you all the time? Do you want me to bring you expensive gifts? Or what?"

Lelouch could not quite process what Suzaku was saying since he made his speech in such a rapid speed. Yet he managed to catch the first question that Suzaku issued and he knew the answer straight away. No, he absolutely did not want Suzaku to always stay by his side. Occasionally, his company was enjoyable, but he knew he would not stand it to have that idiotic boy on his side at all times.

"No," he quickly said. "I mean, you don't have to stay by my side forever."

"Then what should I do?" Suzaku asked. "What kind of person do you want me to be, Lelouch? What kind of person is your hero? Your idol? Tell me."

Lelouch searched in his mind for an answer, knowing that Suzaku would take his answer to heart. "I think… a man who protects his country and his loved ones is a real man for me."

Suzaku frowned. "A man who protects his country? That means a military man, right? Should I join the military, then? But if I do it, I won't be able to visit you and show you my love so often."

Lelouch's eyes widened at the phrase 'I won't be able to visit you and show you my love so often'. Without much thought he then blurted out. "That's fine, really. I honestly and truthfully don't mind if you don't visit me so often."

Suzaku blinked innocently. "Do you really mean your words?"

Lelouch readily nodded and answered in pure honesty. "I do."

Suzaku seemed to eye him for a moment but then his fiancé gave his trademarked grin and said. "I understand. I will do so, then."

"Good," Lelouch released a relieved breath. He was glad that Suzaku agreed not to visit him so often. He knew he would catch his early death if he was to have Suzaku visit him frequently. But Lelouch vi Britannia really forgot a certain thing involving one innocent yet fateful word called 'military' in his grateful feeling over the prospect that he might not have to entertain his idiot of a fiancé so often in the future.

He did not know it yet but his simple ignorance would bring him lots of heartaches and much pain in the future. But that was far away in the future. At that moment, Lelouch felt nothing but thankfulness, and surely he could not be blamed for that.

Silence befell upon them afterward but neither felt disturbed by it. Instead, they enjoyed the silence. They were content to sit there all day, doing nothing, saying nothing, merely enjoying each other's close company. At least Lelouch thought so. After all, Suzaku was more tolerable when he was silent. When his fiancé did not say or do some idiotic things, Lelouch could easily take him as the son of a great leader. Suzaku had that charm in him; he had that fire in his emerald eyes that shone so bright. And when he was serious, his face could look both regal and stern. It made him look almost attractive in his eyes.

Lelouch scolded himself in his heart as he felt another blush rising. The heat that day had to be very bad if he was being subjected to that unexplainable blush so many times during a day.

"Lelouch," Suzaku suddenly called him.

He looked up, hoping fervently that his flush had disappeared and asked, "Yes?"

He felt Suzaku grabbing his hand and opening his palm. He watched in mild curiosity as his fiancé dropped a hard cold item on the middle of his open palm. Tilting his head to observe it closer, he came to realization that it was a simple golden brooch bejeweled with balas rubies that seemed to take shape of a wisteria leaf. He noticed the carving on the surface of the brooch and he understood that it was meant to be a coat of arms of some sort.

"It's my family crest," Suzaku explained. "Since you will be part of my family in the future, I'm expected to give it to you."

Lelouch was still a bit uncomfortable whenever he was reminded of his status as Suzaku's future bride, but he took the brooch and held it tenderly. "I'm really grateful for this gift."

"It will look good on you," Suzaku said. "Red suits you."

He smiled. "I prefer purple myself, actually, but red is better than yellow."

Suzaku chuckled but his chuckle was brief. His expression turned somber when he said his next words. "I will really miss this."

"Um…" Lelouch mumbled softly. He did not know whether to agree to that or not but he knew he would never forget that past one week. Suzaku might be an idiot, but he managed to add some colors into his life. "It's not like we will not see each other again…"

"You're right," Suzaku agreed. "I promise I will write you love letters, lots of them. And I will try to make some phone calls once in a while. And when I have the time, I will try to visit you."

"You don't have to do that, honestly…"

"But I insist," Suzaku said with determination in his eyes. "Therefore… don't forget me, okay?"

Lelouch snorted with mockery in his voice. He knew he would never forget Suzaku and whatever things that had happened between them the past one week. He would never forget those mutilated sunflowers which were still standing proud from a vase on his bedside. He would never forget the caterpillar accident afterward. He would never forget the time when he danced with Suzaku and Nunnally in the ballroom of the palace until they all ran out of breath. He would never forget the night when the three of them lay on the grass to watch the stars. He would never forget those dazzling emerald eyes, that cheerful smile, those strong hands that were always ready to help him to get up whenever he stumbled and fall.

And above all, he would never forget how that time he bent down to give each of Suzaku's cheeks a kiss as he promised to him.

"I will never forget."

Later on, he blamed the heat—again—for his absurd act of kissing the cheeks of an idiot in public like that, the fact that said idiot was his fiancé notwithstanding.

- end chapter 3 –

(A/N: we have no excuse for this chapter else than the fact that we really love torturing Lelouch. But honestly, aren't those two so adorable? Like always, review will be much appreciated. Thank you for those who have been supporting this story, we hope you had a good reading. And don't worry, the crack won't end here.)


	4. Chapter 4

*******

**Title:** Pure Hearted Love

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** Code Geass is ours only in our wishful thinking. That is to say, our wishful thinking is ours and if Code Geass is in our wishful thinking then it's within what is ours so it will become ours, right? Don't mind us in this, we are rambling like idiots…

**Warning:** It gets a bit drama-ish here... since this story is a humor-drama one so it's only proper if we insert a bit of drama, right? Yet the crack will be back in the next chapter. Though we can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

*******

**Chapter 4**

**THEY SAID THAT WATER COULD CONQUER EVEN THE HARDEST STONE**. This saying might be true for the case of Lelouch vi Britannia and Kururugi Suzaku. Suppose the 'hardest stone' in question was Lelouch's heart and the 'water' was Suzaku, it could be said that the water _almost_ managed to conquer the stone. True to the principle of water dripping patiently drop by drop until it slowly but surely managed to wear the hard stone away, Suzaku also patiently wrote letter by letter, gave visit by visit, made phone call by phone call, until he managed to melt Lelouch's heart.

Of course Lelouch still denied vehemently any idea that might suggest that he was starting to accept Suzaku. Moreover if the idea suggested that he even started to love Suzaku. The only reason why he waited for each letter was only to ensure himself that Suzaku had not done something terribly stupid and killed himself. It would be messy if he became a widow before even his marriage officially took place. The only reason he always stared outside the window was because Suzaku often failed to notify him of his coming. It would be rude if he arrived without anyone to greet him. And the reason why he was so eager to wait for Suzaku's phone call was only because he oftentimes found himself bored, and hearing Suzaku's idiotic ramble was better than hearing his teacher preaching some subjects they only half understood themselves.

But people around him did not seem to understand or share his logic. There was always a rising of an eyebrow from his mother, accompanied by an amused smile whenever she watched him reading any letter from Suzaku. There were always some happy giggles from his sisters and brothers whenever they saw him staring out the window, expecting the arrival of that idiot named Suzaku. And there was always an understanding smile from the maid who told him he got yet another phone call from his fiancé in Japan.

To sum it up, everyone with eyes could see that Lelouch vi Britannia was very much in love with his fiancé, Kururugi Suzaku. Yet the boy himself was apparently oblivious to his own feelings. It was somewhat an irony. His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was a very bright boy. His amazing insight and cunning mind were acknowledged among his peers. Even his elder brother, Clovis la Britannia, could vote on that matter, considering that Lelouch always managed to beat him in chess no matter what strategy he opted. Yet now when he watched Lelouch silently pining for his fiancé, he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. Lelouch might always manage to see through his strategy in chess but his dearest little brother could not even see through himself and realize his own feelings for that Kururugi Suzaku.

Clovis sighed. Living in too much denial was not healthy for someone. He just hoped that Lelouch would soon be able to just accept that he was indeed in love with his fiancé before he was forced to live with permanent wrinkles on his forehead even before he reached his thirtieth birthday.

But actually, it was kind of cute, Clovis thought as he swept a shade of red to his newest painting that captured the image of his dearest little sisters Nunnally and Euphemia in a field of roses. Young love was always sweet. And the fact that it was Lelouch who was involved in said love made it even sweeter. With a smile he made a silent promise in his heart. When Lelouch finally got married to Suzaku, he would surely make a painting capturing them in their joyful day.

Thinking of how beautiful they would appear on his canvas in all their wedding glory, he couldn't help a chuckle. He could not wait for that day to arrive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE REDNESS OF CAMELLIAS MADE A STRIKING CONTRAST AGAINST THE WHITE**. The vivid red on white, as being portrayed by some scattered petals of those blood red flowers lying on the lacy white tablecloth, was beautiful. Lelouch watched the scene with a bitter smile. It had been a week since those flowers were given to him from the hands of a certain boy with emerald eyes that he had grown to lo… to _tolerate_.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. His mind often times played some tricks to him lately. It had to be the weather, he concluded. He always felt somehow under the weather during winter.

"So the flowers have withered away."

A gentle voice came from his back and startled him. Lelouch turned his body to the source of the sound and he faced his elder sister Cornelia walking to his direction. He smiled at her as his greeting before he turned his attention back to those flowers again. His fingertips gently caressed some of those proud red flowers that still refused to wilt.

"It has been a week, after all," he said. He recalled in his mind the event that took place a week prior when Suzaku, without any form of notification beforehand, suddenly appeared on the doorstep of his private quarters, giving him a bunch of blood red camellias and wishing him a happy twelfth birthday. That time he only gaped and he needed full five seconds before his good manner kicked in and made him step aside to grant Suzaku entry to his quarters.

And he knew that those five seconds pause was not intentional, unlike what his weather beaten mind had suggested that maybe that time he was waiting for the predictable kiss on cheek that usually followed the flowers.

"That boy was so sweet, was he not?" Cornelia asked with a teasing voice. "To think he would fly from Japan only to wish you a happy birthday even though he was expected to be back on the following day. And I heard he always brought you flowers in each visit."

Lelouch lowered his face. Indeed it was true that Suzaku always brought him flowers in his every visit. But in truth, it was not really as romantic as what people believed. His fiancé really had a radical view of the popular quote that said 'say it with flowers'. The red camellias were pretty and Lelouch really appreciated the bouquet of purple delphinium Suzaku once brought him. But more often than not, his fiancé's choices of flowers were extreme. Take the example of those mutilated sunflowers he gave him the first time they met. And then there were those water lilies complete with water and whatnot in a round copper jar. And then there was that twig of blooming cherry blossoms seemingly ripped from the tree in such a crude fashion. But he could not deny the fact that indeed Suzaku always gave him flowers whenever he visited, though the reason behind the act was beyond his comprehension.

"Yes, but…" he said to his sister. "It's not as sweet as it seems to be, really. More importantly, Sister Cornelia, may I inquire what have brought you here? Is mother expecting my presence?"

Cornelia only smiled. "No, I'm coming here to give you something."

Lelouch silently questioned his sister but instead of an answer, Cornelia only gave him a white envelope with a handwriting he recognized so dearly on it. Seeing that, a smile was blossoming on his lips as he took the envelope from his sister's hands. A soft whisper of 'Suzaku' escaped his lips when he held the letter lovingly in his hands.

Cornelia felt like snorting out loud at seeing her brother apparently so much in love. But she knew Lelouch would not appreciate her doing that so she only patted her brother's head and smiled at him.

"I will wait for you at lunch, Lelouch," she said. "Please do enjoy your letter."

After his sister left the room, Lelouch wasted no time in opening the envelope carefully and reading the letter inside. Like usual, he kept the envelope with care in his drawer before he proceeded to read the letters. Suzaku's letters lately came not as often as it used to be in the past, so Lelouch treasured every letter that was delivered to him. He still remembered how in the beginning of their relationship… er… in the beginning of their _acquaintance_, he would receive Suzaku's letters at least twice a week. Gradually, it became once a week. And at present, he was content with a letter every two weeks or so. Suzaku had told him that he was busy taking some test or preparations to enter some institution so he could understand the receding frequency of the letters.

In fact, it only made him treasure Suzaku's letters even more than before. And now, when he ran his fingers on those sheets of papers, seeing Suzaku's not-so-neat handwriting on them, he felt a tender affection blossoming in his heart. Attentively, he then read the letter, all the while picturing the image of him whose hands wrote the letter in his mind.

His expression changed according to what he read in those sheets of papers in his hands. As usual, Suzaku began his letter with some records of his daily life. Lelouch's lips turned into a smile as he read how his fiancé spent his day miles away in Japan. He had an expression of worry on his face when he read that Suzaku had a small accident during his flight back from Britannia after his visit to give him those flowers. But his fiancé assured him that his condition was not bad though Lelouch knew better. Suzaku would always say he was all right even when he was on the verge of passing out, he knew it from experience, really. His fiancé was really one big idiot.

All in all, the letters held nothing exceptional except for one foreshadowing sentence that Suzaku put at the end of his letter which said 'I'm sorry but I think I won't contact you so often after this, Lelouch'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPRINGTIME BROUGHT HAPPINESS TO THE WORLD**, but Lelouch vi Britannia did not share that sentiment. It had been three months and he got no news whatsoever from Suzaku. The boy never once came again after his latest visit on his birthday. But it was understandable since Suzaku usually only visited him during holidays. There was also no letter ever since the last letter that was given to him by Cornelia. It was a little pushing but Lelouch could always rationalize it as the effect of Suzaku being busied by his school or whatever. But no phone calls!?

Lelouch bit his lips as he leaned against the pillar of one of many balconies that adorned the palace. He looked up, watching the stars on the night sky above as he recalled Suzaku's latest letter. He did write that he wouldn't contact him so often but three months without news was too much. And it was enough to send Lelouch into some irrational ideas. Did Suzaku lie to him about his condition after the accident, he thought frantically. He remembered Suzaku mentioned about some accident in his latest letter. Could it be possible that his fiancé's condition was so bad until he could neither send him any letter nor give any phone call?

Lelouch frowned as he recalled the exact words Suzaku wrote in his letter. He did say he wouldn't contact him so often but he did not specify the reason why. Could it be possible that Suzaku was bored of their stupid correspondence? Could he sense annoyance there? Could Suzaku maybe find fault in him? Maybe he had friends there whom he find more enjoyable to be with, friends whom he can see anytime, friends with whom he can share anything, friends who lived in the same neighborhood with him. Maybe he even had a girlfriend there in Japan.

He felt a shiver of cold running through his spine at the thought. A strange feeling began to form in his heart that if he was to give it a name, he would call it as sadness, or maybe anger, or maybe jealousy. Suzaku was his fiancé, he thought, so he could not possibly have another girlfriend. But as soon as the thought entered his mind, another thought surfaced. Of course Suzaku could have a girlfriend. The union between them was only intended as a political means. He knew that political marriage did not necessarily require the two parties involved to be in love. And it was not he was in love with Suzaku, after all, he thought with irritation. He was not jealous that Suzaku might love another. Of course not! He was only angered because… because if Suzaku had another girl then it would mean he was disloyal to him. Then again… his father did have several consorts when he was crowned Emperor. But…

Lelouch clenched his fists in despair. So deep was he in his thoughts that he did not hear his sister's footsteps as she entered the balcony where he currently was standing on. He only noticed her presence when he heard her soft voice urgently calling him.

Turning his face, he addressed his sister. "Yes, Nunnally, how might I help you?"

"Oh, brother," Nunnally said with a small pout. "I have been calling you for some times, did you not hear? You have a phone call from Suzaku-san. He said he did not have much time, so I think you better come to the phone immediately."

His eyes widened at the mention of Suzaku and phone call. With a speed he did not know he possessed, Lelouch made his way from the balcony to his room after muttering a brief but heartfelt 'thank you' to his sister. Once he was inside his private bedroom, he picked up his phone with his heart beating fast on remembering Nunnally's words.

'_He said he did not have much time'._

"Suzaku," he breathed to the phone. "Suzaku, it's you, right? It's really you?"

A laugh that he had come to miss came from the other side of the phone. "Yes, Lelouch, it's me. Sorry, ne, I could not phone you lately…"

"Just what happened?" he snapped, not in the least bit concerned that he cut Suzaku's sentence. "Three months, Suzaku, and here I am thinking that you are dying or whatever."

"Are you worried about me?" Suzaku said teasingly before his voice turned serious. "I'm sorry, it's a bit hectic here lately. I still need to adjust myself to the new environment, and…"

"Adjust to the new environment?" he questioned.

"Yes, I did tell you that I would take my test and apply this year, right?" Suzaku said and Lelouch needed a moment to recall what Suzaku might be referring to. Then he remembered that Suzaku indeed had been talking for some time about his desire to enter some kind of institution or academy. "I got a great mark in my test so I managed to get admitted. But it's really exhausting over here… I almost got no rest lately. And the food tastes like crap. I almost think on quitting."

Lelouch sighed and he dropped his body to his oversized bed, cradling the phone close to his ear. "If you have already decided on something, don't whine. I know you can do anything if you put your heart in it. Just… take care of yourself and please refrain from doing any idiotic thing…"

He could hear Suzaku laughing when his fiancé said. "I know, I know… listen, I will probably be moving a lot so don't expect many visits. I will try to send you letters and phone you, but… well, maybe not as often as usual."

"Moving a lot?" he asked with a frown. "Why?"

"It's only common in accordance to my current work," Suzaku said. "So, if you want to send any letter, just send it to my house in Japan so it might be forwarded to me, okay?"

"Um… fine," he said though he was a bit intrigued by the reason why Suzaku had to move a lot. He figured it was connected to his father's duty or his academic study.

"I have to go," Suzaku announced. "Sorry, my break will be over in three minutes and they expect me back by then. I will try to write you a letter tonight."

"Don't push yourself," he said. "It's… I'm okay if you write… less often, really. Don't worry. Just… take care, okay. If you are busy you don't have to force it."

"I know," Suzaku said and Lelouch could feel his smile from those two words. "I really have to go now. Please send my regard to your parents and my greetings to Nunnally. I miss them. But I miss you the most. Gods, Lelouch, I really want to see you right now."

Lelouch had a smile on his lips, but he scolded his fiancé lightly with his, "Don't be so childish."

"I love you," Suzaku said casually, but it was enough to render him silent and blushing.

"Oh, hush," he said. "Didn't you say you have to go?"

"Indeed," Suzaku sighed. "I'll see you later, then. Bye for now, and Lelouch, I _really_ do love you."

Lelouch only mumbled something incoherent as his response, and the connection was cut off afterward. With a smile, he placed the phone back to its holder. The phone call might be short but it was enough to dispel his worries. Suzaku always managed to do that to him. He did not know how the other did it, but his voice always managed to cheer him up. His smile persisted when he relayed Suzaku's greetings to his mother and Nunnally and everyone noticed that there was a hint of mirth in his voice that was surely not there before.

But whatever good feeling that Lelouch might posses that moment was short lived. A month after he received that phone call, he was back to the usual drill of staring blankly outside the window with his teeth worrying his lower lip. The feeling of insecurity that he had come to get familiar with was again silently tormenting him.

During the span of that somewhat long month, no letter came, no phone call was received, and no visit graced his days. And by then, Lelouch was cursing in his mind why did he say to Suzaku that he was okay if Suzaku wrote him less often. Pride be damned, he began to realize that he was truly missing his idiot for sure.

Seasons came and went and his yearning grew even stronger. As days passed with little to no news coming from his dear fiancé, a feeling of loneliness began to form in his heart. He tried to cope up with his newfound feeling of loneliness by writing to Suzaku more often than usual. Yet no matter how many letters he wrote, Suzaku's reply remained sparse with a long span of time in between. In the past he could hope for a letter in a week or maybe one in every two week. But lately, he was lucky if he could get one every month. In the last one year, Lelouch counted he only got five letters from his fiancé and no visit whatsoever. Even Suzaku's usual phone call was no longer a luxury he could afford for his fiancé had never called him again for the last six months. The letters were the only form of communication he got between him and Suzaku lately.

Though the content of Suzaku's every letter always managed to warm his heart, it was not enough. It was never enough. It reminded him of days long past when the situation was somewhat reversed with Suzaku writing him several times a week, and he only replied him maybe once a week or so. He wondered if that time Suzaku was feeling lonely too. He wondered if Suzaku at that time was feeling insecure too. He wondered if that time Suzaku was feeling neglected too. Because those things were what he felt at the moment.

Lelouch wondered if it was his punishment. He had always taken Suzaku's presence for granted. He never even once thought of being thankful for the other's company. Just when he was deprived of Suzaku's presence did he begun to realize how he actually cherished that idiotic boy. With a bitter smile, he recalled those happy days in the past when they would play like they had all the time in the world. Suzaku was an idiot, yes, but Suzaku was his idiot.

He looked at the calendar on his bedside table. It showed him the current month as December 2014 a.t.b. and seeing that, the heavy feeling in his heart settled even deeper. His birthday was drawing near and he fervently hoped that Suzaku could come that year. The previous year, for the first time ever since they knew each other, Suzaku missed out his birthday. And he needed a long time to get rid of the bitterness in his heart at that. He did not want to experience it again that year. Even though he knew the chance was slim, he still hoped that his fiancé would once again grace his house with his presence and a ready bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"I miss you, you know," he whispered to no one. His fingers gently glided the surface of Suzaku's most recent letter that came a week prior. "Just when I finally realized that I might…"

Lelouch gulped. He took a deep breath and continued with a shaky voice.

"Just when I realized that I might love you…" he whispered. "You are walking away from my life."

There, he finally said it. He finally admitted with his heart and mouth the thing that had been staying in his mind for so long. Yes, he did think that it was the truth. After years of knowing Suzaku, years of sharing his every thought with him, years of confiding in each other, Lelouch supposed it was inevitable should he begin to develop feelings for his fiancé. Yes, he loved Kururugi Suzaku, that idiot, his fiancé, the boy whom his father had forced him to marry, the boy who always gave him flowers in any possible kind…

Lelouch chuckled at the thought. Just when it was—the last time he received those flowers from his fiancé, he thought. Two years ago was it? Such a long time. Had two years really passed during which he never saw Suzaku even once? Had two years really passed without him seeing that cheerful smile? Had two years really passed without him holding that hand, feeling those lips against his cheek even once?

He blushed at the thought. He tried to dispel his blush by starting to write yet another long letter for his fiancé. He did not dare to insinuate in any way in his letter that he hoped for Suzaku to come on his birthday. Suzaku had written in his letter that he was extremely busy lately. He also wrote something about a minor injury he suffered. And Lelouch knew it would be plain selfish of him if he demanded such impossible thing for his fiancé to come, despite his busy schedule and injury, only to satisfy his egotistical desire of seeing him in his birthday.

So he wrote naught about it even though he really wanted nothing but Suzaku's presence for his birthday. And like he had already predicted, Suzaku did not come for his birthday. He did not come during Christmas. He did not come during the New Year. He did not come during that month, or the month following it.

And there was no letter. None at all. No letter wishing him a happy birthday. No letter containing best wishes for Christmas. No letter with any prayer for a good year ahead coming to him in the New Year. Suzaku's letter just suddenly stopped without any warning beforehand. And Lelouch could only nurse his broken heart in silence at that certain fact, sending letter by letter, hoping everyday that maybe that day a letter would come, that maybe that day a phone call would come, that maybe that day a certain boy he missed so much would walk the steps of his house.

But his hope was in vain. Spring came again and still, there was no news. He began to grow desperate then. Wild speculations began to form rapidly in his head. He was aware that Japan was in the time of war with Chinese Federation that year. But Britannia was helping out so he thought the situation was surely not so bad. But what if he was proven wrong? What if the raging war had affected Suzaku? What if the war had demolished his fiancé's motherland? What if the war had taken Suzaku's life, claiming him in the cruelest way possible?

Amidst his fear and anxiety, a letter finally came in the month of April. Lelouch was so very glad when he touched the letter with his hand, feeling for himself that it was indeed real. He did not care that Suzaku had forgotten his birthday. He did not care that it had been more than four months ever since Suzaku's last letter. He did not care. Suzaku had sent him a letter and that was all that mattered.

With trembling hands he opened the envelope. Inside, there was only a piece of paper accompanying a photograph. He took the paper first. It looked like something ripped off of a notebook and written on it was only one sentence which read 'I'm in Bahamas'. The photograph that came with letter displayed the view of a sandy beach. Suzaku was portrayed in the center of the photograph, wearing none but a pair of shorts that only accentuated his slim but well built body. Lelouch felt his face flushed hot at seeing his fiancé half naked there in the photograph. But the flush on his face was not only due to embarrassment. It was the mix of anger, jealousy, and mainly, confusion.

What Suzaku could be thinking, he thought frantically. After four months of no letter, his fiancé thought it fit to send him a photograph showing him in the middle of people groping him—there was even a certain blonde man who dared to circle his hand over Suzaku's naked shoulder—with a letter that explained nothing at all. What he was doing in Bahamas anyway, he thought. He was worrying sick over him, and there his fiancé was, cajoling with some people on some faraway beach, seemingly enjoying himself to a great extent. He did not even say anything. He just wrote that he was in Bahamas so what was the point? Where was Bahamas anyway? He did not know that place, never went there yet but he already felt strong resentment toward it. It was not fair.

Lelouch stifled a cry in his throat. Carefully, he kept the letter and the photograph in his drawer like how he always kept Suzaku's every letter. Afterward he locked himself in his room and only came out hours later when his mother called him for dinner.

All the maids and menservants politely turned their faces when he descended the stairs with his eyes still a bit red and puffy, no matter the amount of ice water he had applied on his face. His mother and Nunnally too politely kept their silence over the obvious fact that his hands were trembling and the smile on his face clearly meant anything but happiness.

- end chapter 4 -

(A/N: so... we did tell you about the drama bit, right? Think we torture Lelouch too much? Sorry, can't help it... but he'll get his happy ending, honestly! So... uh, some reviews would be nice. Yet should you want to throw some harmful substance, it's okay too, it's Christmas after all, as if that explains anything. Merry Christmas all, hope this fic is enough of a Christmas present that we sincerely dedicate to all of you people who have supported us all along. Hope you had a good reading and it's our utmost pleasure to see you in the next chapters.)


	5. Chapter 5

*******

**Title:** Pure Hearted Love

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG13

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** We hold claim over neither Code Geass nor its characters. Just to make a point. We don't want any guy in suit coming to us, though if they're attractive maybe we would reconsider our initial notion.

**Warning:** Major warning for supreme humiliation on Lelouch's part, Suzaku singing serenade, and soap opera goes batshit crazy.

*******

**Chapter 5**

**A PAIR OF BRILLIANT AMETHYST EYES **stared at a closed drawer with such sadness emanated from them. The owner of those eyes, namely Lelouch vi Britannia, actually did not have any resentment toward the drawer whatsoever. Instead, the resentment he held in his heart was directed to a certain piece of paper and a photograph that were being kept inside said drawer.

Or maybe he should say that the resentment he held in his heart was directed to _several pieces_ of paper and photograph that were being kept inside said drawer.

Releasing a resigned sigh, Lelouch opened the drawer and took those pieces of paper. With an adhesive tape he managed to put all the pieces together. Once his work was done, he observed the result. Those pieces of paper were now put together to form a letter, a very familiar letter which his Suzaku had sent _two years ago _along with a piece of photograph that had succeeded in making him hate one certain place called Bahamas.

His mouth thinned when he thought over it. April 2015 a.t.b. was the time that he last got any letter from his fiancé. His calendar at the moment showed the current month as July 2017 a.t.b., it meant more than two years had passed and there was no letter whatsoever coming from that idiotic fiancé of his. That fact alone was enough to justify his action of ripping off that innocent piece of letter into pieces out of anger. But when he saw the result of his action, he started to regret his act. That letter had been written by Suzaku's hand. How could he rip it off? How could he possibly destroy the last thing that Suzaku had ever sent him?

No, he just could not bear the thought of it. Therefore, no matter how angered, how annoyed, how bitter he was over the fact that his fiancé had not made any contact with him during those long _twenty seven months_, he just could not throw away any of those sweet letters Suzaku had sent him. Just like how he could never throw away the feelings he reserved for Suzaku. Just like how he never stopped sending Suzaku letter by letter even though he got no reply. Just like how he could never stopped _loving_ Suzaku no matter what.

He gave a bitter chuckle at that. It seemed his years of being together with an idiot had rendered him to be an idiot himself. So great was the extent of his idiocy until a year ago he had decided to go to Japan and entered an academy there for the sole purpose of wanting to see his fiancé's homeland. Yes, at the moment he was in Ashford Academy, a private school located in the Tokyo Settlement, Japan. It was a nice school, and he felt contented about his decision of applying there. And he could see Japan with his own eyes, that country that Suzaku was so proud of. Now that he had finally seen it, he could understand why Suzaku loved that country so much. Japan was nice and warm; a perfect place for someone like Suzaku to live in. Japan was a country which he enjoyed greatly.

Though he knew he would enjoy it even more should there be a boy with a pair of dazzling emerald eyes on his side.

Kururugi Suzaku, he thought with a bittersweet feeling. Oh, how he missed that person. How he missed his fiancé. Two years were really too long of a time for someone to yearn and pine silently. Two years! And he could not do anything. He could ask for no one to help him. He could not possibly ask for his father's help in that matter, as if his father would care about his love life. He also could not ask for Suzaku's father to help him to communicate with his son. It was frankly improper if he should trouble the Prime Minister only because his son did not care about him anymore.

There was that thought again. The thought that had been troubling him non stop during the last two years: what if Suzaku simply did not care about him again? What if Suzaku simply stopped writing him because he thought nothing of him anymore? What should he do then? What if…

A sound of knocking stopped Lelouch from his train of thought and his head darted to the closed mahogany door. With his status as a royalty, he had afforded to live in a villa inside the school's complex. It was a luxury he greatly enjoyed for it offered him his much needed privacy. But it seemed something was about to disturb his privacy as being indicated by the knock on his door.

Knowing it was impolite to let the one knocking standing too long on his doorstep, he walked to the door that was leading to a study he currently occupied. He thought it was probably only his butler or maybe one of his guards. But when finally he opened his door and saw the person standing outside, he could say in perfect honesty that it was not someone that he ever thought would stand there at that time of all time. For there, outside his door, was a grinning boy with a pair of emerald eyes that he had come to love. A bouquet of white lilies nestled securely in that person's hands and a voice… the voice that he had not heard for so long… too long… called out to him.

"Lelouch."

With that, Lelouch closed the door with a loud bang. An illusion, he thought fervently. His mind was tired so it played tricks on him. It had to be. There was no way that Suzaku…

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's wailing voice was audible from the other side of his door. "Why did you close your door on me? Lelouch, it's me! It's Suzaku! It's _your_ Suzaku! Don't tell me you've forgotten about me! Lelouch, open this door please…"

"You're not!" he shouted back. "You can't be my Suzaku… you… go away, you demon!"

"Lelouch, don't be ridiculous! Open this door now or I'll force my way!"

His eyes widened at that. He knew the extent of Suzaku's power, and he had no doubt he would be able to break the door should he really mean it. Considering all the options he had in his hands, Lelouch then opted to lock the door and head for the window. He could hear the door begin to break even when he opened the window. And when he jumped out from the open window, he could see from the corner of his eyes that Suzaku had managed to break his door open and enter his study. He released a squeak before he dashed out of the window and though he did not look back even once afterward, he knew that Suzaku was chasing after him, all the while professing his undying love for him.

He whimpered when he thought what a scene they were making. He just hoped they would not attract any unwanted attention even though he knew that his hope was in vain. He cursed his guards as he tried to run faster. They should be protecting him, he thought frantically, where were they when a maniac chased after him like that?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ACCORDING TO MURPHY'S LAW**, anything that could go wrong would surely go wrong. Lelouch vi Britannia found the proof of this principle in a hard way that day. Just think, when he was being chased by his fiancé who had disappeared on him for years and suddenly came back, the worst possible thing to happen would be that someone saw the stupid scene they were making. Indeed, not only someone, but many people were watching as Lelouch ran across the lawn and corridors of Ashford Academy with Suzaku chasing after him, yelling some embarrassing stuff that in principle was his wide variation of 'but Lelouch, I love you!'. Worse still, among those people, there was Milly Ashford.

Lady Milly Ashford, president of Student Council in Ashford Academy, had her eyes narrowed at the scene before her. A devilish smirk was then appeared on her lips that were perfectly polished with cherry flavored lip gloss. Not wanting to miss her chance, he grabbed the nearest person on her side that happened to be Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Bring my camera and help me follow Lelouch and that mysterious guy," she said. "We have news to spread."

Rivalz smiled and readily agreed. "Yes, Ma'am."

Indeed, anything that could go wrong would surely go wrong. And on that particular day, it seemed the law especially applied for Lelouch vi Britannia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LELOUCH CURSED HIS LEGS** as he tried to run faster. He could see Suzaku getting closer and closer to him, and he knew soon the other would surely outrun him. The only reason why Suzaku had not yet managed to surpass him was only because Lelouch knew the layout of Ashford campus better than him. He might not be a fast runner but he knew how to maneuver his way on those many corridors inside the building.

That was so, until he came to a dead end.

He cursed openly with a word that was not proper to come from the lips of a Prince. Bewildered, he tried searching for another way but Suzaku blocked his way. There was only one way out and Suzaku had positioned himself there, effectively blocking his attempt at escaping. Worse still, there were people other than him and Suzaku, watching them with curiosity. Of course they would, he thought with a groan. Who would not get curious at seeing a mysterious man chasing after another man while professing his love for the other?

Knowing he could not run away anymore, he then resigned himself to his fate. He stood up straight and tried to retrieve his breath. No matter what, he still had his pride, and he refused to look frail in front of people, moreover in front of Suzaku. He noted with envy that Suzaku's breath was not in the least ragged. It was the complete opposite compared to his. That somewhat short distance of running had made him almost asphyxiated.

"Why did you run away from me?" Suzaku asked him, his voice calm and measured.

Lelouch almost cried when he heard that question. How could his fiancé say that to him after years of abandoning him? Yet he also did not know why he ran away. He wanted to see Suzaku yet when he saw him in person, he bolted away. Just how stupid could he be, he thought frantically. He wanted Suzaku but… he also did not want him. He just did not know what to do.

"Lelouch," Suzaku called his name again. "Lelouch, why did you run away from me?"

"I don't know," he said with his choked voice. "I don't know, Suzaku! Just shut up. I cannot… just what are you thinking? You… you cannot… just leave me, Suzaku, don't torment me like this. I've had enough… I cannot take this anymore… why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you," Suzaku said. And at that the people around them uttered collective gasps.

"Don't!" he snapped. "Don't give me that crap now. How dare you! Two years, Suzaku… two years and I never heard anything from you! Two years you've been abandoning me and now you suddenly come and say that to me!"

"I did not abandon you!" Suzaku said.

"Then what do you call it?" he yelled, minding not that his voice only attracted greater crowd. "Two years without any letter, without any phone call, without any visit. I don't care that you are in Bahamas with your friends or whatever. I don't care if you want to end this… this whatever thing between us, but please… just don't leave me in the dark like that, Suzaku."

"Who said I want to end anything?" Suzaku said with such seriousness in his eyes. "I am your fiancé, Lelouch, and never in my mind have I wanted to change that. I love you!"

At the word 'fiancé', the crowd around them went crazy. If Lelouch were able to give much thought on the situation, he would surely felt really angry. But that time his mind was already too occupied by Suzaku so he gave no heed that the people around them began to talk among themselves, saying 'did you hear that?' while nudging the person on their left and right. He also showed no sign of being annoyed when some people began to take their photographs and some even _videotaped_ them. Some girls talked to the phone urgently ('you don't want to miss this, honestly, some weirdo has just admitted to be Lelouch's fiancé!'), while some others, those belonged to his fan club, swooned at their feet mumbling something that sounded like 'no… my Lelouch is… my Lelouch is…'

The only form of recognition he possessed was only directed to the standing person before him, his Suzaku, who at that time being was still holding that bouquet of white lilies in his hands.

"But you…" he began. "These two years… no, even long before that… you seemed not to take regard of me anymore…"

"It's not intentional," Suzaku said. "I swear to you, Lelouch, I never want to do that! My visits, my letters, my phone calls, they were sparse only because it was hard to visit you or to send you letter or to phone you from the military. I love you, honestly. I never meant to abandon you, Lelouch, please trust me!"

He blinked at a certain word Suzaku spoke. "M-military?"

It was then that he looked at Suzaku more carefully and realized that his fiancé was indeed wearing a Britannia military uniform. He gaped. He was familiar with that rust colored uniform that he knew belonged to the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps under the command of his brother Schneizel. Suzaku, was he…

"But…" he said, his eyes went wide. "Military? How? Why?"

Before Suzaku could answer his question, a commotion caught both of their eyes. At that certain moment, a girl burst out abruptly from the crowd. Milly Ashford, in all her glory with a microphone in her hands, spread her arms wide for extra effect as she talked to a camera that was being held by Rivalz.

"Good day, all the residents of Ashford Academy," she said as she positioned herself so the camera could capture her with Suzaku and Lelouch on the background. "At this lovely day, your host, Milly Ashford is reporting from the third corridor of south wing Ashford Campus. As you can see, on my background were two people. One of them is the person we all know by heart, His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and the other one is apparently named Kururugi Suzaku. Yes, viewers, he is the son of our current Prime Minister, Kururugi Genbu, and also one of the Kyoto nobilities. But of course, the most crucial fact remains that Kururugi Suzaku is the fiancé of His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Lelouch who was at first too stunned to react suddenly found his rational mind kicking in when his friend spoke about his engagement to the camera. He had no doubt it was broadcasted wide inside the campus, and his face went red at the prospect of his private life with Suzaku being shared with public.

"Hey, wait there! Stop it now! I order you!"

"Now I believe you all wanted to know more about this person who is Prince Lelouch's fiancé," Milly continued, seemingly unfazed that a _prince_ had just ordered her to stop. "To satisfy your curiosity, I've got my hands on some personal data about him. This person here," Milly spread her arm to Suzaku's direction who only blinked innocently to the camera. "He is Major Kururugi Suzaku, the only son of Japan's Prime Minister and the pilot of the Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame Lancelot. He was the one who has been entitled as The White Knight of Britannia. Height 176 cm, blood type O, he is seventeen years old and his status…"

"Oi!" Lelouch cut her sharply.

Milly smirked and continued. "And his status is _very much_ engaged. Now, is that not the best love drama you can get? A prince and a knight in shining white armor. And is that a bouquet of lilies I see in his hands? Is he going to give that to his fiancé!?"

Lelouch bit his lower lip as Milly's words brought back memories. Flowers, he thought. Suzaku always gave him flowers in the past. It had been so long since the last time he got any flower from Suzaku. And now…

He heard the sound of footsteps and he knew that Suzaku was approaching him. He almost thought of backing down but he held his position. He did not waver as Suzaku walked closed until he stopped a mere meter away from the place he stood. The bouquet of lilies was then offered to him, and Suzaku, with his beautiful smile, said to him, "Do you remember that time when I gave you flowers for the first time?"

Lelouch lowered his face. He could not see Suzaku's face, not now, not with his fiancé smiling at him like that. He knew if he were to see Suzaku, his anger would surely evaporate and…

"Lelouch, look at me," Suzaku said and he gulped. He could not deny that voice. So look up he did, and when he saw those eyes staring at him, only at him, he began to tremble with melancholy mixed with bliss. "I love you."

He choked back a sob and he felt that bouquet of flowers pressing gently against his chest. Absent-mindedly, his hands rose to hold those flowers tighter against his body. Burying his face against the soft white petals, he breathed in the soft fragrance those lilies emitted. Calming his mind, he then looked up and stared at Suzaku with determined eyes.

"Explanation," he said sternly. "Give me your explanation, Suzaku, I deserve it. What is it with you being in the military? Since when? How? Why did you never told me?"

"But I told you," Suzaku said. "Don't you remember? I told you back then I was going to take my admission test to the military academy."

Lelouch blinked. He did remember that Suzaku once had said to him that he was going to apply for an academy. But he recalled nothing about it being a military academy.

"I thought you meant it was a regular academy," he said. "I never thought… Suzaku, why did you do that? Being in military is dangerous! You will be sent to war and… and you can get killed! Just what were you thinking, idiot? Why did you enter the military?"

Suzaku tilted his head a little, a habit he always did from his childhood time when he was confused. "But, Lelouch, you are the one who wanted me to enter military."

There was a pause before Lelouch said, "What?"

"Don't you remember, that time when I first gave you my visit?" Suzaku said. "I asked you then what kind of person you wanted me to become, and you said you wanted someone who could protect his nation and his beloved people. I asked you if I should enter the military, and you said you wouldn't mind. I also told you that if I enter the military I would not be able to visit you often, and you said it was okay."

Lelouch gaped. Now that he thought about it, he did remember that conversation really had taken place somewhere in the past. So that meant he was the one who made Suzaku enter the military, he thought. Was he the cause of all that? Had he brought his own disaster? And it was all because one innocent conversation that he almost forgot.

"You were serious back then?" he asked with a bit of guilt.

"Of course I'm serious!" Suzaku said. "I will do anything for you, Lelouch. You said you wanted me to be able to protect you and your country so I will do it, no matter what."

"But that time I haven't realized that I…"

He stopped himself just in time. He was really thankful that he managed to stop. Like hell he would admit his feeling for Suzaku in front of those people. Like hell he would say 'I love you' to Suzaku in public (and broadcasted) like that.

Suzaku frowned. "What?"

"N-never mind," he said, trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably. "So… you're in the military all these years?"

"Yes," Suzaku said with pride. "Ever since my graduation from the Academy two years ago, I have been serving in the army. I sent you pictures, right?"

He blinked. "Pictures?"

"My graduation party in Bahamas," Suzaku explained as he gestured to his uniform. "And also my admission to the ASEEC. Di your brother not tell you about this?"

He felt the usual blush start to creep up his cheeks as he stared at Suzaku. Though he did not want to admit it, Suzaku looked really gorgeous in his military uniform. "So… why are you coming back now?"

He saw Suzaku having a devilish smirk on his lips that he was sure the other did not have the last moment he saw him. "Are you saying you do not want to see me?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Lelouch stuttered, and he almost snapped to the crowd who were giggling among themselves upon seeing his pathetic situation. He swore he would make them pay. All of them! Especially that Milly Ashford who was still broadcasting the whole thing. "Just answer my question!"

Suzaku sighed. "I turned seventeen last week."

At that, Lelouch felt bitterness rose in his heart. Of course he remembered Suzaku's birthday. He remembered how that day he waited for any news from his fiancé that never came. He remembered how that day he lighted a single candle and ate a strawberry cake all by himself, crying and laughing at the same time, praying for his fiancé's well being yet also cursing him in his heart over all the things that Suzaku had, or had not, done.

"I know," Lelouch said softly, his eyes downcast. "I've sent you a letter though I know you wouldn't give me any reply."

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said, and there was so much emotion in that voice until Lelouch looked up at him. Suzaku's face looked serious as he said his next words. "Last week marks my turn into adulthood. Now I'm an adult in the eyes of law. And now I have fulfilled my promise to you. I have entered military, and thus I am now able to protect you and your country. Therefore today, I dare to ask you this."

Lelouch frowned. "Ask me what?"

He watched as Suzaku carefully knelt on his one knee in front of him. His fiancé then took something from his pocket, and Lelouch gaped when he realized it was a small red velvet box. Just when he thought 'no, it couldn't be', Suzaku opened the box, and inside he could see a beautiful diamond ring expertly crafted until it reflected all the lights it received in such dazzling brilliance. But even that could never outshine the brilliance he saw in his Suzaku's smile as he said to him.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said with so much love in his voice. "Would you marry me?"

There was silence following Suzaku's sentence before all hell broke loose. The crowd was going crazy as all mouth began talking at once. Some cheered and Lelouch could hear more than one person going 'awww'. Many cameras captured them at once, making him almost blinded by the blitz. Girls were talking more urgently to their phones (He just proposed! He just proposed! Oh Gosh, it's so romantic!). Milly Ashford talked animatedly to the camera that was still rolling on them. And suddenly Lelouch felt suffocated. The crowd, Suzaku, that proposal… it was too much… couldn't they just shut up… he needed to think… he…

"Silence, all of you!" he ordered the crowd with his most authoritative voice. Surprisingly, the crowd really went silent. Now all of those eyes were staring at him, surprised that a frail looking boy like him could command them with such a booming voice. But they should not be so surprised, really, Lelouch thought as he calmed his breath. He was his father's son after all.

Lelouch looked down to the still kneeling Suzaku and said, "Excuse me, I seem to have misheard you. I almost believe you asked me to marry you."

"I did, Lelouch. Would you marry me?" Suzaku asked him again. He gulped. Okay, so much for hoping it was only his mind playing tricks on him.

"W-well… uh…" he stuttered. How could he not when his fiancé had just proposed to him in public and being broadcasted no less. "I mean…"

He could feel Suzaku's expectant stare at him. He could feel everybody's expectant stare at him. But what should he say? It was so embarrassing. Suzaku could not possibly expect him to answer in that kind of situation, right, he thought as his hands held that bouquet of lilies tighter. Loving Suzaku was one thing, but humiliating himself was another. Just what should he do?

"Lelouch," Suzaku said. "Lelouch, talk to me. Tell me your answer, please."

"I…" he gulped. "I can't… I mean…"

Suzaku's eyes went wide. "Oh, I know. You want me to sing you a song, right? That's how Britannians do it, right?"

"I cannot just… wait," Lelouch stopped. "What are you…"

Any word that Lelouch wanted to say stopped in his throat as Suzaku began to sing. Yes, his fiancé was singing right then and there, kneeling in front of him while presenting him a diamond ring in a red velvet case. That fact alone was pretty much embarrassing already. Another fact that Suzaku's tune was totally off only enhanced the embarrassing factor. And the fact that among all songs he could sing, Suzaku had chosen _that song_…

_Truth and hope in our fatherland,_

_And death to every foe,_

_Our soldiers shall not pause to rest,_

_We vow our loyalty…_

He gave a well placed smack on Suzaku's head to make him stop singing that song. It was effective. Suzaku did stop, and his fiancé afterward stared at him with questioning eyes.

"What?" Suzaku said. "I thought Britannians love serenading."

"That was not serenading, idiot!" Lelouch said with his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He could hear people around them chuckling and some were even laughing out loud. "Are you an idiot or what? You are professing your love to me by singing a _national anthem_!?"

"Sorry, I don't know many songs in the military…"

"Then don't sing! I did not ask you to sing!"

"But you're not going to accept my proposal if I don't sing you a song."

"Who said that? Of course I will accept you!"

He stopped and his eyes went wide. He did not say that, he thought. He did _not_ say that at all, he tried to convince himself frantically. But the smirk he saw on Suzaku's lips was all he needed to know that denial could only get him that far. A whimper escaped his lips and he really wished to be somewhere, anywhere else.

"Was that a yes?" Suzaku asked him, his eyes radiating happiness. "Tell me, Lelouch, let me hear it again. Was that a yes?"

Lelouch bit his lower lip. All the people present held her breath. Suzaku stared expectantly at him. And he thought… why he was hesitating? It was his fiancé. It was his Suzaku. His Suzaku loved him and he loved his Suzaku. Now that Suzaku asked for his hands, why was he hesitating? If he was talking about accepting, Lelouch knew he had accepted Kururugi Suzaku years ago, when they were still some kids running around in Aries Imperial Villa.

He smiled tenderly at the memory. Looking at Suzaku's eyes, he then said, "Suzaku, I have accepted our engagement years ago. It has been decided between us from the start. There is no way I can reject you now."

"No, Lelouch," Suzaku said sternly, his eyes serious. "That was decided between our parents. This time, I want you to answer with your heart. Would you accept this love I offer you? Would you take this ring and marry me, Lelouch vi Britannia?"

He stared at Suzaku, noticing how serious his fiancé looked. His heart warmed up at the words that Suzaku had told him. His smile went brighter. Suzaku had grown up, he thought affectionately. And his eyes then caught the sight of that ring. It was beautiful, so very beautiful. Though he knew there was none more beautiful than his fiancé who was kneeling before him with such love in his eyes.

"It's such a beautiful ring," he said carefully. "I think… I think I wouldn't mind to have its presence grace my finger…"

The smile that blossomed on Suzaku's lips could shot through the darkest cloud. And Lelouch laughed at seeing that. He did not care that Milly was still broadcasting them. He did not care that some people were sighing dreamily, shouting happily, dabbing their eyes with handkerchief, supporting smiles upon their faces. All he cared about was Suzaku, his Suzaku, his fiancé, the man he loved the most, and…

A dark shadow suddenly passed in front of him and he squeaked. Blinking, his eyes then told him that the shadow was merely a cat, a very fat grey tabby cat. And that cat had the ring that was supposed to be his in its _mouth_.

"Arthur!" Suzaku screamed at the cat that just turned its body and ran away from them with the ring still held securely in its mouth. Lelouch gaped for a while before he screamed to Suzaku who was still kneeling in front of him, seemingly unfazed that a cat had just stolen his wedding ring.

"That bitch has just stolen my ring, goddamit! Why are you still kneeling there? Chase after that cat, idiot, that ring is mine!"

Suzaku stood up and approached him. "Calm down, Lelouch."

"How could you tell me to calm down? A cat has just stolen my wedding ring…"

"It's my cat, Arthur."

"I don't care it's your cat or not. It stole my ring!"

"Hush," Suzaku said, placing his hands on Lelouch's shoulder to calm him down. "Don't worry, it's only an imitation."

That was enough to make Lelouch end his struggling to escape from his fiancé's hold to chase the cat himself. He stared in incredulity at Suzaku and said, "What?"

"I've sent the real one to your father in Britannia mainland," Suzaku explained with a dazzling smile. "I'm afraid I would lose it if I were to carry it around all the time."

"You…" he began with a dangerous tone. "You proposed to me with a fake ring?"

Suzaku blinked innocently. "Yes."

Lelouch gaped for a while before he released a long sigh. "I can't believe you," he shook his head. "You disappeared on me for years then you suddenly came up and serenaded _our national anthem_ in front of people before finally you proposed to me with _a fake ring_?"

Suzaku laughed his rich peals of laughter and one of his hands rose upward to caress Lelouch's cheek. "That about sums it up."

"I can't believe you," Lelouch said again though he chuckled afterward and leaned on Suzaku's touch against his cheek. "Yet I can't believe myself even more for saying yes."

"You did say yes, didn't you," Suzaku said. They stared at each other's eyes for a while before Lelouch felt his fiancé gathering him into his arms, minding not that those poor lilies were crushed between their bodies. He closed his eyes, feeling with all his senses Suzaku's embrace that he had not felt for years. Numerous emotions raged inside him: happiness, relief, embarrassment, anxiety. Love. Yes, love. He was in love with Suzaku, and now he would never try to deny it ever again.

He raised his arms and grabbed Suzaku's back. He felt the texture of Suzaku's uniform under his hands. He breathed Suzaku's scent that he noted with amusement had differed a lot since the last time he met him. But those arms were the same strong arms that always supported him ever since their childhood. But those lips kissing the side of his neck tenderly were the same lips which had so often kissed his cheeks, his hands, and his forehead in the past. But that shoulder was the same shoulder which in the past he was used to sleeping against, the same shoulder into which now he was burying his face as he whispered.

"Welcome back."

"I'm home," Suzaku whispered back to him against his ear. "I love you."

The cheers that were emitted from those people around them were earsplitting yet Lelouch did not care. He could hear Milly still talking excitedly (so this is the magnificent closure of our love drama today, oh, just look at them, aren't they just too sweet…). He could hear hands clapping, people whistling, girls giggling. He could hear random bit of calling (Lulu, don't forget to invite me to your wedding!). He could hear many things but he refused to acknowledge them.

Embracing Suzaku tighter, he let a drop of tear escape his eyes. His Suzaku was back and his Suzaku was his again, forever his. That was all he could hope for. That was his happiness.

Therefore he was willing to give those people at least a few hours before he would dispatch his personal professional guards to silence them all forever for good, Lelouch thought with a childish determination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOME MILES AWAY FROM ASHFORD ACADEMY**, on board of Avalon, His Highness Prince Schneizel el Britannia was having tea with the Lord Ambassador representing The Holy Empire of Britannia in Japan, Clovis la Britannia. The former had a mischievous look on his face while the other had a look of pure shock on his.

"You mean during these two years," Clovis said. "Kururugi Suzaku is under your squadron?"

"Yes," Schneizel said calmly.

"And you never told Lelouch?" Clovis asked again.

"No," Schneizel said with a cheerful smile. "Do you not think that Lelouch is so cute when he is so much in love like that? I love his expression whenever he was staring out the window or waiting for a letter. Oh, our dearest little brother is really beautiful when he is depressed."

Clovis stared at his older brother in disbelief before he shook his head. "You do realize that Lelouch will be _very _angry if he knows…"

"Oh, I am aware of that," Schneizel chuckled. "Lelouch also looks so cute when he is angry. I cannot wait to see his face when he knows."

Clovis saw the mirth that his older brother emanated and he sighed. "Please remind me never to cross my path with you, brother."

Schneizel only hummed and drank his tea with a look of perfect bliss on his face. He then wondered if Suzaku had managed to see Lelouch again. Suzaku had asked for his permission to give Lelouch a visit a while ago, and of course he granted it. He was a bit disappointed, though, that he could not see with his very eyes the moment of reunion between those two boys.

"Lovely weather today, don't you think?" he said to Clovis.

Clovis sighed, "Whatever you say, brother."

- end chapter 5 –

(A/N: there goes chapter 5 for you and this story is getting closer to its end. We have promised Lelouch his happy ending so of course he'll get one. Hope you have a good reading and may this simple offering manage to brighten your day a bit. Happy New Year! And some reviews are surely the best thing we might hope for amidst this New Year celebration.)


	6. Chapter 6

*******

**Title:** Pure Hearted Love

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** Nuh, still not ours…

**Warning:** Yet more humiliation on Lelouch's part and the crackiest wedding preparation ever in the history of The Holy Empire of Britannia… to sum it up, this chapter is total sap. TOTAL SAP in CAPSLOCK!

*******

**Chapter 6**

**IF LELOUCH THOUGHT HIS PREDICAMENT WOULD END **with the coming of Kururugi Suzaku, he was greatly misguided. If anything, his predicament grew even greater with the coming of his fiancé. The teasing he received among his family members was bad already, but now he also had to face the teasing from his friends. Thanks to Milly Ashford, all the residents of Ashford Academy were aware of his so-called love drama with Suzaku. And those people told their family or friends which in turn told yet another family or friends until Lelouch believed the whole country, if not the whole world, knew about that embarrassing moment when Suzaku proposed to him by singing a national anthem to boot.

Lelouch sighed as he walked to his first class that morning. The extent of what people called 'Suzaku-and-Lelouch-love-love-craze' was so intense he almost could not believe it. Their story made it to the tabloids and people even planned to make books based on their story. Shocking still, the Britannia's old national anthem 'All Hail Britannia' suddenly was voted as the best love song ever, and singing that song while professing one's love suddenly became the trend. It was plain ridiculous, Lelouch thought with a scowl.

He opened the door to his class and tried to dismiss the giggles he could hear following him as he walked to his seat. His father had prevented his idea of disposing all people who witnessed Suzaku proposing to him, saying it would disrupt the good political climate, but he personally thought the old geezer was only happy to see him suffer.

He sat on his seat and tried not to be bothered too much by his friends' antics. At least they were still bearing his status as a royalty in their mind and thus maintaining to be polite toward him (excluding Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, Shirley, and Nina, or in other words, all of his friends from the Student Council). Lelouch knew they were snickering in glee in their hearts after that embarrassing episode in his life, but at least they were not actually laughing at him openly and enjoyed his embarrassment.

The same could not be said about his brothers and sisters, though.

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he recalled his siblings' reactions when they knew about his reunion with Suzaku. Oh, Nunnally and Euphemia kept being polite, though, they only said it was sweet of Suzaku-san to propose like that. Cornelia was downright cackling with a loud voice that was unbefitting for a lady. Clovis laughed shamelessly while muttering what a lovesick person he was. But the worst possible reaction came from his older brother Schneizel who only raised his eyebrow when he confronted him regarding why he kept Suzaku's whereabouts from him during those late two years. His brother only waited patiently until he finished his ranting due to his need of breath, and afterward, he only smiled and said in perfected innocence, "Your angry face is still as cute as ever, Lelouch."

Lelouch could feel his pencil snapped into two in his hand as he remembered Schneizel's words. He swore that someday he would surely make his brother pay. And Suzaku, of course, he reminded himself. After all, all that mess was caused by no other but his idiotic fiancé.

But any resolution in his heart involving bodily harm toward his fiancé melted away, like always, the moment Lelouch laid his gaze on the emerald eyed Kururugi Suzaku. Considering that Avalon was staying in Japan for some times before it would move to the next location, Suzaku now had time to spend with him. And his fiancé had taken it into his responsibility to pick him up everyday after school, and afterward walk aimlessly with him, trying to catch up for all the times lost. And of course, that day was no exception.

Lelouch smiled when the view of his fiancé standing by the gate greeted him when his class ended. Without hesitation, he walked to Suzaku's direction, and after some pleasantries were traded between them, he let Suzaku led their way. He knew that his personal guards were following them in the distance and he knew that Suzaku himself also brought some guards along with him but when they walked side by side like that, Lelouch could almost feel that they were alone in the whole world.

"Why don't we come to my place today?" he said to Suzaku. "I can make us some tea and you can stay the night if you want."

Suzaku smiled. "That would be superb, but is it proper?"

He frowned. "Suzaku, you are my fiancé, of course it is proper."

Suzaku threw him a sheepish smile as he said, "Well, you know our fathers and their 'you are not to sleep together ere you are wed' and such…"

Lelouch felt himself blushing at what the words were suggesting. He still remembered when his father and Suzaku's father gave them the talk when they found out in a mere hour afterward about Suzaku's proposal and his acceptance to said proposal. While it was true that Suzaku was already considered legal in the eye of law to marry, taking into account that he had passed his seventeenth birthday that month, Lelouch still had to wait until December to claim the same for himself. Thus, the wedding between the two had to be postponed until at least the beginning of next year. And with thoughtfulness of that thing, along with some others such as the raging hormones of two teenagers, both Charles di Britannia and Kururugi Genbu had straightly warned them via teleconference that 'you are not to sleep together ere you are wed'.

Honestly, Lelouch thought with a sigh, it was the first time he ever saw his father being so protective over him.

"Staying for the night does not necessarily mean we have to sleep in one bed," he said with a tint of embarrassment in his voice. "I do have guest rooms, you know…"

"But people might not see it like that," Suzaku countered. "We cannot afford to create scandal."

"Like we haven't created one already with the way you proposing to me in public," Lelouch snorted as he recalled the event. Then his eyes turned solemn when he said, "Suzaku… how long will you be staying here until you have to move again?"

"The Avalon would stay until next month in Japan, and we will be moving to Guam afterward," Suzaku explained and Lelouch frowned at that. So soon, he thought. Next month they would be separated again, and even though now he was aware of Suzaku's condition, that did not mean he had already accepted the fact.

"You will be moving a lot," he said. "I know it's inevitable given that you are in military, but… I just don't like it. I don't like the fact that I cannot know anything about what you might possibly be doing. I don't like it that I have no influence over where you would be sent to do your duties. I don't like it that I cannot have a part in protecting you. Therefore…"

He stopped and he could see Suzaku followed his step. Turning his body, he faced Suzaku as he told with his unwavering voice the thing that he had been contemplating for quite some time.

"Suzaku, will you be my Knight?"

There was a flicker of surprise passing on Suzaku's face before he said, "Your Knight…?"

"Yes. Will you bound yourself to me, forsake your personal desire for mine, and forsake your happiness for mine?" he asked calmly. "I want you by my side, Suzaku. You will work only for me, and even if you are sent to the battlefield, at least I will be the one to decide. I cannot stand the thought that you might be facing death under the command of another, without me being able to prevent it. I do not want that, Suzaku, please, just… I cannot have you…"

He stopped his words when Suzaku suddenly knelt before him. There was something in the way Suzaku dropped his body on one knee, the way he lowered his chin to his chest, the way his hand was crossed over his heart that made Lelouch's breath caught in his throat.

"This is the greatest honor I could hope for," Suzaku said and he raised his face to search for Lelouch's eyes. "Say your words, Your Highness, and I will give you my answer."

Lelouch took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice so it might not quiver due to the heavy emotions he felt in his heart at seeing his fiancé having the deportment of total loyalty, loyalty to him, only to him. "Will you be my Knight and serve only me, Lord Kururugi Suzaku?"

"Yes, with all my heart," Suzaku gave his answer straight away.

Lelouch could not help smiling at the sincerity that Suzaku showed. He knew there was still one thing to be done to seal the vow. Slowly, he offered his right hand to Suzaku which the latter took, respectfully, adoringly, to his lips. A kiss was then placed there against his finger to seal their vow, a kiss from a Knight to his Prince, a kiss of loyalty. But then Lelouch cupped Suzaku's face and raised it upward. Bringing his face down, he dropped a tender kiss on Suzaku's forehead, a kiss from a man to his love, a kiss of affection.

They both smiled afterward and with his hands, Lelouch helped Suzaku up. The following week, he knighted Kururugi Suzaku according to the Britannian custom in front of all the legal representatives of The Holy Empire of Britannia in Japan. And once all of it was done, he allowed a relieved feeling to settle in his heart upon knowing that Suzaku would not be able to leave his side ever again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THERE WAS HELL YET AGAIN INSIDE THE ARIES IMPERIAL VILLA**. And much alike to what happened approximately eight years prior, the cause of such hell was someone named Lelouch vi Britannia who at that time being was throwing yet another screaming fit to the people around him.

"I will not wear a dress!" he said sternly to his parents. "No, never, no way in hell, and no one can make me do it!"

Her Highness Empress Marianne sighed. "But Lelouch, sweetheart, I always hope my child will wear my wedding dress in their own wedding… surely you cannot deny your mother her wish."

Lelouch groaned in his heart at his mother's words. At the moment, they were arguing about his upcoming wedding's preparation. Seasons had come and gone after the moment Suzaku proposed to him, and as the current calendar showed the time as spring of the year 2018 a.t.b. both his father and Suzaku's father thought there was no reason to postpone the wedding any longer.

Truthfully, Lelouch was all right with the decision to hold their wedding soon. He even did not mind when he faced his family's great enthusiasm in the matter of his wedding. Charles di Britannia and Kururugi Genbu were valiant rulers and all, but when it came to the matter of showing off, they both had the very same principle: do it well or not at all. And so Lelouch could only watch as his father and his soon-to-be father in law arranged a wedding ceremony that was, in his opinion, ridiculously sensational.

Enthusiasm was fine, he thought, but when his mother tried to make him wear her old wedding dress with the backing force of his father and sister, he felt the need to draw some line. Thus, there was hell in the Aries Imperial Villa as he fought fearlessly to refuse his mother.

"Nunnally can wear it when she gets married," Lelouch countered.

"Oh, no, brother, I think you are more beautiful and more suited than I am to wear mother's dress," Nunnally said with a smile. "Please wear the dress."

"You are so kind, Nunnally, but no, thank you," Lelouch said curtly.

"This is getting nowhere," Charles di Britannia said. "I order you to wear that dress or I'll be forced to do some unpleasant things to you."

Lelouch smirked. "No, father, you cannot do anything to me. You need me alive for the wedding, remember? And I refuse to wear any dress, that's final."

Lelouch held his stare even when he was assailed by his mother's expectant look. Even Nunnally's smile and his father's stern gaze did not faze him. He suddenly felt really victorious. Maybe that time he could finally win his arguments against the force of his father, mother, and sister combined. It would be the first time ever in his life and he knew he could win that time. He had to win. There was no way he would wear some stupid dress in his wedding.

"Lelouch…"

Yet he forgot that aside from his family, he also had to face his fiancé cum Knight, Kururugi Suzaku. Anxiously, he turned his face to the direction where Suzaku was standing. There, he saw his fiancé in his pristine white outfit leaning against the window. The smile Suzaku sported on his face looked innocent, but Lelouch knew that it meant anything but.

"I would love to see you in a white wedding dress," Suzaku said, looked as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "You will look really beautiful, my Lelouch…"

Lelouch scoffed. "Yeah… so…"

"Wear it for me, please," Suzaku said as he approached him until he stopped right in front of him. "I love you, Lelouch."

Lelouch blushed hard and he tried hard to convince himself that no, he would not wear the dress, not even for Suzaku. So what if Suzaku loved the dress, he thought. His fiancé could wear it himself if he wanted. He would not mind seeing Suzaku humiliating himself in a white wedding dress. He would never wear the dress. He would never…

A touch landed on his cheek and Suzaku's face drew impossibly closer to his own. So very close their faces were to each other that he could feel Suzaku's breath when he asked. "Will you wear it for me?"

Lately, the rational side of Lelouch's mind suffered many hard times. More often than not, Lelouch would kick any form of rationality he had in him out of his mind whenever Suzaku was involved. And of course, that time was no exception. So, the rational side of Lelouch's mind (which the boy himself often pictured as a masked man in purple tailcoat) was already prepared when Lelouch shoved it out of his mind and kicked it out for good.

"Yes," he breathed.

"I'm so glad," Suzaku said with a tender smile before he took Lelouch into his arms. "Thank you."

It was a good thing that Lelouch was too distracted afterward in trying to enjoy Suzaku's embrace the best he could. Suzaku knew that should Lelouch see the thumb he gave to his father from behind his back, surely there would be hell to pay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WEDDING WAS APPARENTLY MORE COMPLICATED** than what Lelouch vi Britannia initially imagined. The dress part was only minor compared to what he had to face in accordance to his wedding arrangement. The wedding itself was scheduled in June on Nunnally's insistence ('because I want brother to be a June Bride!') so they still had some time to prepare the whole thing. But who might guess that the preparation was so exhausting?

Lelouch sighed as he carefully re-read the long list of people to receive the invitation to the wedding. On his side, Suzaku was double checking the even longer list of all the technical preparation. His mother was on the next chamber fussing over his dress with several seamstresses while Nunnally had taken it into her hands to deal with organizing the maids to prepare the flowers and foods and whatever thing the others might forget to prepare.

Rubbing his hand onto his forehead, Lelouch felt suddenly tired. Even after he finished checking the invitation list, he was still expected at the rehearsal. Yes, they were going to conduct a rehearsal for his wedding. The entire stupidity of the action only made Lelouch felt the whole ordeal resembled one of the some school festivals he experienced in Ashford Academy. He would not be surprised if suddenly Milly Ashford came up with a leather whip in her hands ordering them to work faster.

"Tired?" Suzaku asked him and he felt another hand rubbing calming circles on his forehead.

He smiled and leaned to the touch. He could feel Suzaku's hand moving to the back of his head before his fiancé brought his head down to lean against his shoulder. Lelouch closed his eyes in bliss as he nuzzled deeper into that familiar shoulder and he could feel a kiss landing on top of his head.

"Take a rest for a moment," Suzaku said. "After this we still have to do the rehearsal."

Lelouch winced upon being reminded of that rehearsal. Since the wedding banquet was planned to take place in night time, the rehearsal, too, was taking place during the night time. And how stupid could it be to walk in a frilly dress with his fiancé across rows of Knightmare Frames crossing swords above their heads? The only good thing about the rehearsal in Lelouch's opinion was he could see Suzaku in his full regalia. He always looked so good whenever he donned his complete military uniform with all the insignia marking him as both a high military officer and also a noble of the court.

"Our wedding is still two months away," he said to Suzaku. "I don't understand why they wanted us to do the rehearsal now."

"It means we have more time to correct any mistake that might ensue in the event," Suzaku said with a chuckle. "Or at least that was what father had told me."

"Mmh…" Lelouch mumbled as he looked up to see his fiancé's face. "Whose father?"

"Yours," Suzaku answered.

Lelouch snorted, "Figures…"

Suzaku only chuckled and they remained in their position for a while. Lelouch knew he still had the list to check on. He also knew that Suzaku still had to go through his own list. He knew that they were expected soon to do the rehearsal, but for a moment, he just wanted to lay his head and take a rest. His body was never one with a good stamina, and those late days had worn him out considerably.

But no matter how much he wanted to just lay back and rest, his pride forbade it. That was why he found himself that night yet again donning his white wedding dress and following his father's well planned rehearsal dutifully under the watchful eyes of his family members.

No matter how many times he had done his part, Lelouch still could not stop the light blush from forming on his cheeks the moment he was standing with Suzaku before those many watching eyes. It was embarrassing, really. He loved Suzaku, yes, and he was willing to spend his life with him. But no man could possibly stand in a frilly white wedding dress without feeling the least bit of embarrassment. During time like that, Lelouch often wondered why they could not just sign some paper and declared their matrimony by that alone. But as soon as the question formed in his mind, he got the answer to it: the ego of his father and father-in-law.

He sighed a little in his heart at that. Glancing to the side, he saw the view of his father and father-in-law conversing over something. Suzaku was talking with the head of Palace Guards, no doubt discussing about the security of the palace during the event. His mother was nowhere to be seen. Nunnally was chatting with Euphemia on one corner of that grand ballroom, comparing two wreaths of flowers. He could not see his other siblings but he knew some of them were present during that night's rehearsal. At least he was sure he could see his eldest sister, Guinevere, speaking with his mother a moment ago.

Knowing that he was not required at the moment, Lelouch stealthily made his way out of that ballroom which the rehearsal took place, and afterward even out of the palace itself. He felt the need to breathe fresh air before he suffocated. Outside the palace, when the cool night air greeted him, Lelouch let out a relieved sigh. He took some deep breath before his legs brought him to a fountain a few meters away from the place he stood. There he dropped his body to sit on the cold marble tiles that framed a small fountain picturing a maid pouring water from her jar.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax. But suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and startled him before he noticed how familiar the hand felt. With a smile he opened his eyes and looked up to see his fiancé standing in front of him.

"Do they expect me back already?" he asked Suzaku with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

His fiancé only laughed and Lelouch saw Suzaku sitting down beside him. "No. I'm just worried so I searched for you. Cannot have my fiancé disappear before the wedding, can I?"

He smiled, "As if I will."

Suzaku chuckled and Lelouch felt an arm circling around his neck. A small tug then followed before he felt his head gently lowered to lie on Suzaku's lap. And in his worn out condition, Lelouch couldn't help releasing a happy sigh that his body was finally able to relax.

He turned his head on Suzaku's lap so he could look up to see his fiancé's face as he smirked. "Mother will scold you for ruining my wreath and veil, you know…"

"I'm willing to take the risk," Suzaku said as his fingers treaded through Lelouch's strands of hair. "Do you remember that in the long past we were used to lying on the grass and see the stars, you and Nunnally and me? And then the maids would scold us for getting dirty."

Lelouch chuckled. "I remember. We always brought a tablecloth whenever we went star-gazing after that had happened, but the maids were still angry at us because we dirtied the tablecloths…"

"It has been so long since that time, ne?" Suzaku said with a hint of melancholy in his voice. "I often went out and see the stars during my time in the military, thinking whether you were seeing the same stars with me at that moment or not."

Lelouch outwardly laughed, "Gods, Suzaku, you are so corny."

"And you are so beautiful," Suzaku said to him with sincerity in his words. Lelouch did not doubt his words, could not do so with the way Suzaku looked at him like that. He knew that Suzaku really meant his words. He knew that his fiancé really thought him beautiful in his eyes. And that fact was enough to make him feel really proud inside, more than anything.

He raised his hand upward to touch Suzaku's cheek and his fiancé answered his wordless request by bringing those audacious fingers against his lips. Suzaku looked so stunning under the silvery light of the moon, Lelouch mused affectionately as his Suzaku dropped yet more soft kisses against the back of his palm. He looked so regal and composed in his pristine white military uniform. The sight of his fiancé, his oh-so-gorgeous fiancé, kissing his palm like it was the most precious thing on earth, was more than enough to make him blush.

Reluctantly, he drew back his hand from Suzaku's grasp. If it continued, he did not know what would happen, but he figured it would not be proper. Suzaku seemed to be confused for a moment as to why Lelouch abruptly withdrew his hand, but the blush he could spot on his fiancé's face told all that he needed.

Truthfully, he was thankful that Lelouch, at least, still had enough common sense to stop their innocent display of affections before it turned into something not considered quite innocent anymore. But when he thought about how he could make Lelouch blush by just kissing his palm, he felt a rising fire in him as he thought what Lelouch's reaction might be when he took yet more daring actions.

"I think we should go to your room," Suzaku said, and a second afterward he realized that Lelouch might misunderstand his words. Hastily he amended his mistake by adding, "I mean, I will walk you back to your room. You need rest, Lelouch…"

Lelouch eyed his fiancé for a while and he snorted at seeing the light blush on Suzaku's cheeks. It seemed he was not the only one being subjected to the embarrassment that always came whenever they were around each other. And somehow it made him amused.

"I would love to do just that," he said. Carefully, he rose from his position and tried to arrange his somewhat rumpled dress. He admitted that the dress was beautiful, but it was highly impractical. It was pure luck that he had not yet managed to trip himself walking with all those layers of frills and laces. Moreover, his mother had ordered him to wear a pair of high heeled shoes based on the judgment that 'those were the pair of shoes I wore when I married your father, Lelouch'.

Lelouch winced slightly and almost stumbled as he tried to shift his weight on his feet. His wince did not go unnoticed by Suzaku. His fiancé, thanks to his years of military training, on impulse grabbed his waist to prevent his fall.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked worriedly.

"These shoes are killing me," Lelouch answered with venom dripping from his words. "I cannot understand why women love to torment their body to look beautiful with all the high heeled shoes and corset and plucking eyebrows and whatever."

Suzaku chuckled lightly and Lelouch felt his fiancé's hands moved. A second afterward, he felt Suzaku lifting him up to the air and his surprise prevented him from uttering any word as his immediate response. Suzaku was carrying him in his arms like he weighted nothing and Lelouch was torn between feeling annoyed at his helplessness and feeling happy at his fiancé's obvious concern. In the end, he opted for the latter and circled his arms around Suzaku's neck, nuzzled his face onto Suzaku's shoulder.

Suzaku always felt so warm, he mused as he enjoyed the ride his fiancé gave him. So warm and so loving. Being with Suzaku made him feel really treasured, and was it not the most excellent feeling in the world to know that there was someone treasuring him more than anything? Was it not the most excellent feeling, Lelouch mused, to be loved to such great extent like that? Was it not the most excellent feeling to know that his Suzaku loved him and only him?

The ride almost felt too short, and Lelouch found they were already inside his private suit in no time. He felt reluctant to unwind his arms from around Suzaku's neck when his fiancé finally lowered his body gently, ever so gently, to his oversized bed. Looking up, he could see Suzaku's emerald eyes as his fiancé fussed over his body, carefully removing his veil and his many accessories and his shoes and finally dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"I will prepare a change of clothes for you," Suzaku said with a gentle smile. "Do you need anything else? Shall I fetch you some water or maybe tea? Shall I ask one of the servants to prepare your bath?"

Lelouch could see the love as it was being portrayed in Suzaku's eyes and he smiled. His hands grabbed Suzaku's hand to hold it gently as he said, "Just stay, please."

Suzaku opened his mouth to answer but his cell phone suddenly rang. With an apologetic smile he took his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. After listening to the phone for a while, Suzaku sported a troubled expression on his face. Lelouch could already sense something unpleasant would happen, and it was proven true when Suzaku flipped his phone shut and afterward gave him his most remorseful smile.

"They are expecting me back, there's some problem with the security that they want to discuss with me," Suzaku said. "I'm really sorry."

Lelouch sighed, yet he smiled to let Suzaku know that he was not troubled over it, "Go, then."

Suzaku blinked, "Are you really okay being left alone?"

Lelouch could not help laughing at that. "Suzaku, you have left me in the past and I live, right? Don't worry over me. They need you, so go."

Suzaku seemed to eye him for a while before he smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are really the best fiancé I might hope for, Lelouch vi Britannia. I love you so much."

Lelouch received the kiss, but his mind was in turmoil at what Suzaku just said. Those three words of 'I love you' had been troubling his mind for a while. 'I love you', he thought. What a simple sentence. Yet it brought questions into his mind. How many times had it been, he wondered, that he heard Suzaku professing his love to him? How many times had it been, he wondered again, for him to profess his love to Suzaku? He could not find the answer to the first but he knew the exact answer to the second: never.

He cringed in his heart. Lelouch was a man who believed that action spoke louder than words. But when he saw Suzaku preparing to leave, he felt that for some matters, words were needed. And for Suzaku, words of love were the least thing he could give him.

"Suzaku," he called his fiancé. He waited until Suzaku had turned his face to meet his before he gave him his most sincere smile and said. "I love you too."

Suzaku's stunned expression upon hearing his statement looked so adorable that Lelouch found himself chuckling. He was still chuckling when Suzaku approached him and finally sat on the edge of the bed he lay upon. He was still chuckling when Suzaku cupped his face tenderly with both of his hands. But he stopped chuckling when Suzaku raised his face upward and stared right into his eyes. He stopped chuckling only to smile tenderly at his fiancé, letting him know that he, indeed, loved him so very much.

"Say that again, Lelouch," Suzaku almost begged him, "Please, say that again."

"I love you," he said as he circled his hands around Suzaku's shoulder. "I love you, Kururugi Suzaku. I love you. I…"

His words were stopped in his throat as Suzaku chose that moment to finally close the distance between their faces and give him a loving kiss upon his lips. It was the very first time Lelouch recalled Suzaku ever kissed him on his lips. Willingly, he received the kiss. Eagerly, he wound his arms tighter around Suzaku's shoulder to bring his fiancé even closer to him. Enthusiastically, he opened his lips and allowed Suzaku to deepen their kiss, so deep until it left him breathless.

Reluctantly, he let go of Suzaku's lips as his fiancé ended the kiss.

"I never thought I would hear that from your lips," Suzaku breathed, his lips were still so very close to Lelouch's. "I mean… I know you love me, but I thought you were not the type to say it out loud. Not that I mind, but…"

Suzaku, Lelouch had decided years ago, was not suited for talk and diplomacy. Therefore it was understandable that he stopped Suzaku's attempt at talking by bringing his face up to seal his lips yet once again with those of his fiancé. Suzaku did not mind the interruption of his speech at all. Rather, considering from how fervently he responded to Lelouch's kiss, it could be said that he welcomed it.

Lord Kururugi Suzaku only managed to appear at the ballroom of Aries Imperial Villa twenty minutes afterward, looking very much contented if a bit disheveled. And in his room somewhere in the palace, His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was chuckling in his bed. His fingers grazing his lips lightly as he recalled the many kisses he had shared with Suzaku some moments prior, so many of them until he lost count. He rolled in his bed as he thought of his Suzaku while some room away from there, Kururugi Suzaku was smiling when he recalled the thought of his Lelouch. Though the two were in two different places, they both realized one same thing at the very same moment: their love would surely prevail.

That night, two souls realized that they had found their happiness at last.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BY THE GRACE OF OUR ALMIGHTY GOD**, on June 3 2018 a.t.b. Lord Kururugi Suzaku of Japan wed His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia of The Holy Empire of Britannia. The Holy Sacrament of Matrimony was conducted in the Imperial City of Pendragon before the royal procession took depart to head for the celebration that was held in Aries Imperial Villa. The new royal couple radiated happiness as they greeted the people lining on each side of the street during the procession, all congratulated them in their blessed day.

This holy matrimony denotes the unbreakable bond that ties the two nations, Britannia and Japan. People of Britannia and people of Japan cherish the union, and their prayer shall accompany the new royal couple as they embark their new journey of married life. May God bless the union between Lord Kururugi Suzaku and His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia in love and prosperity until death do them part. May God bless the union between Britannia and Japan with glory and triumph until the end of time.

All hail Britannia.

Long live Japan.

- the end -

(A/N: this concludes the ending of 'Pure Hearted Love' and in this occasion we would like to give our thanks to you all who have always been supporting this fic. It's a pleasure to share this fic with you and we really love the reviews and feedbacks you gave us. For this chapter too, we will wait for your reviews. We still have the epilogue for this fic and we hope to see you again there. Yet this universe is so cute we cannot seem to leave it just like that. 'Pure Hearted Love' might end here but we have no hard time imagining ourselves writing fic for this universe again, pathetic writers, we are. Once again, thank you for all your support.)


	7. Chapter 7

*******

**Title:** Pure Hearted Love

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** Ours? Nah… Never…

**Warning:** Domestic sap, really domestic sap… and this is not an MPreg story. We repeat, this is NOT an MPreg story.

*******

**Epilogue**

**THERE WAS A SOUND OF GENTLE VOICE** in that luxurious waiting room of the Britannia's military base. The sound came from a little kid, not much older than six years old, as he sat cross-ledged on the plush carpet while drawing something on a paper before him.

_Old Mother Goose,_

_When she wanted to wander,_

_Would ride through the air_

_On a very fine gander._

_Mother Goose had a house,_

_It was built in a wood_

_Where an owl at the door…_

The little boy stopped as his brow furrowed. On a sofa not far away from the place the boy sat, His Highness Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was watching over him. He noted the sudden stop of poetry reciting with amusement and he said, "For…?"

"For a sentinel stood," the boy finished with a happy glee. The boy then turned his face to meet Lelouch's loving gaze. A pair of violet eyes sparkled with happiness regarded Lelouch as the boy asked, "Did I do well, Mama?"

Lelouch smiled as he stood up from his seat and approached the boy. Sitting on his side, Lelouch then gathered the small kid into his arms and said, "You did well, Rolo, very well."

"Yay!" the boy, Rolo, said as he nestled into Lelouch's embrace deeper. "I love you, Mama."

Lelouch smiled upon hearing that simple sentence. It really meant a lot to him because it came out of Rolo's lips. Tenderly, he pecked the little boy's cheek and said, "Mama loves you too, Rolo."

Rolo Lamperouge, that boy with a pair of dazzling violet eyes and messy chestnut hair, was smiling happily in Lelouch's embrace. Seeing that smile, Lelouch felt pride blossoming in his heart. He knew that three years before that time, Rolo would have never smiled like that. In fact, three years ago, Rolo would have never trusted anyone enough to be embraced like that. Rolo would have never told anyone 'I love you'. Rolo would have never called him Mama. Rolo would have never called anyone at all, would have never spoken anything.

The memories of those dark times made Lelouch unconsciously tighten his embrace around the little boy in his arms. He tried to assure himself that Rolo was safe now. Rolo had him and Suzaku now. He would not let that boy get hurt again. He would never let that sweet boy who always called him 'Mama' lovingly experience the horror again.

Rolo Lamperouge came to his and Suzaku's life three years ago. That boy was the son of a distant family relative from his mother's side. He still remembered that shivering and bloodied bundle of a child barely alive as his loyal guard Jeremiah Gottwald brought Rolo to him. A terrorist attack, one that he had failed to predict and one that Suzaku could never quite forgive himself for his inability to stop, had struck the house of Lamperouge and left all the members of the family killed. All of them, except for their youngest son, Rolo Lamperouge, who managed to run from the massacre with the sacrifice of his mother.

Maybe it was the tie of blood, maybe it was to redeem their guilt, maybe it was only because their heart was moved the first time they saw Rolo's pitiful condition that Lelouch and Suzaku instantly decided to take the boy into their house. But the thing was easier said than done. They were only two young men of twenty by that time and they knew nothing of raising a child, moreover a child with such a dark past like Rolo. But as Suzaku had told him with confidence, they would make it, surely. Because even though they knew nothing about raising a child, they knew everything about love and love was the thing that Rolo needed the most.

The horror of that one night had left Rolo with a trauma that was so bad he could not speak at all for the first year afterward. During that one year, Lelouch and Suzaku could only try to show the little boy how much they loved him. It was not an easy time back then. No matter what they did, Rolo still kept his silence but they both refused to give up. And their effort was not in vain for one year after they took Rolo into their house, the boy suddenly buried his face into Lelouch's lap and spoke his first word to him.

Rolo had called him Mama that day.

Lelouch was so happy about the fact that Rolo finally spoke that he did not try to correct him. So the name was stuck to him until now. But he did not mind it. If it was Rolo who called him Mama then he was perfectly all right, though he really did not appreciate it when Suzaku also tried to call him that.

"Is Papa really come back today?" Rolo asked him suddenly, ending his reminiscing.

"It's 'is Papa really _coming_ back today', Rolo," he corrected his son's—yes, Rolo was now his son as he and Suzaku had legally adopted him three years ago—words. "He said he would come home today, that's why we are now here to pick him up."

"I miss Papa," Rolo said. The little boy was silent for a while before he suddenly wriggled his way out of Lelouch's embrace. Lelouch let his little boy go and watched in curiosity as Rolo picked his drawing paper from the ground. The paper was then presented to him, and upon seeing the sketch drawn on that piece of white paper, Lelouch's smile grew brighter.

"I drew Mama and Papa and myself," Rolo said proudly, explaining the drawing to his Mama. Lelouch traced his fingers on the drawing. It was done with crayons and had a child's innocence in it. The drawing was portraying a man with dark hair and purple eyes and another man with brown hair and green eyes holding the hands of a little boy who was smiling wide between them. There was no doubt about the identity of those three people in the drawing, moreover with Rolo's curly handwriting describing the drawing as 'Rolo's family' on the bottom right corner of the paper.

"I hope Papa likes it," Rolo said, looking up to Lelouch. "I hope Mama likes it too."

"Of course Mama likes it," Lelouch said fondly to Rolo. "And Mama is sure Papa will like it too. Papa will like anything that Rolo draws because Papa loves Rolo."

"Oh, good," Rolo said with a satisfied grin. "Because I love Papa too."

Lelouch ruffled Rolo's hair affectionately and the boy squealed in delight. He was so glad that Rolo could now express his love so freely like that. He was so glad that Rolo was finally able to accept Suzaku as his… well, Papa.

It was harder for Rolo to accept Suzaku than for him to accept Lelouch. Maybe it was because of his memory of that certain night when he saw people in uniforms killing each other before his eyes. Even after he accepted Lelouch, Rolo still refused Suzaku's touch. He oftentimes stared at Suzaku with fear mixed with hatred in his eyes. But Suzaku, his stubborn, idiot Suzaku, was tougher than that to give up only because a kid whom he loved so greatly glared dagger at him.

Lelouch thought that he should have known better. After all, Suzaku was the one who had managed to conquer his heart. Patiently, kindly, Suzaku had slowly but surely managed to get into his heart and let him know that he was loved. The same also happened with Rolo. With patience and kindness that was almost impossible for a man to posses, Suzaku slowly tried to make Rolo accept him, never waver even if he met so many rejections on his way.

Rolo only called Suzaku Papa a few months after he opened up to Lelouch. It was during a certain peace conference that was held in Vietnam. Due to Rolo's condition, Lelouch did not quite feel at ease to leave the boy alone back in Britannia so he and Suzaku had brought him along with them. He still could not decide until now if their decision that time could be considered a good one or a bad one. For during the conference, a separatist group revolted against the peace declaration and led an attack to the building where the conference was held. The fact that it was a peace conference and thus the envoy from Britannia did not brought many weapons made them face a grave danger. That attack left Rolo so petrified for days afterward, but it also made him accept Suzaku.

Lelouch smiled as he thought of his Suzaku, his dear husband, who at that time grabbed the two of them and moved them to a save place. Without thinking of his own safety Suzaku had carried him and Rolo amidst the bullets and shouts of battle. He remembered how that time Suzaku had fought valiantly to protect them. He remembered how Suzaku never faltered, never left their side even for a second, never even when blood poured from his many wounds. In the end, both he and Rolo came out of the struggle unscathed, yet Suzaku had to be admitted to Emergency Unit immediately. But his Suzaku, his strong, idiotic Suzaku, only smiled and kissed his and Rolo's foreheads tenderly as he said how glad he was that his beloved ones were not hurt at all.

His Suzaku was so kind to the point of idiocy sometimes, but Lelouch knew Suzaku's kindness was his greatest strength. His kindness was also the one that managed to make Rolo finally open up to him. And it was not only Suzaku who had tears in his eyes when Rolo hugged him and said how he wished his Papa to get well soon.

The soft sound of knocking stopped him from thinking of the past. He watched the closed door and could not help a hopeful feeling when he thought what the knocking possibly might imply. Gracefully, he brought Rolo and himself to their feet before he called.

"Enter."

The door opened and he could see a familiar soldier saluted to him.

"Excuse me for intruding your time, Your Highness," the soldier said. "I am to inform you that His Lordship Brigadier General Kururugi has landed safely and is expecting your presence."

Lelouch smiled, his hope was answered, it seemed. "I thank you for the information, Sir Jeremiah. Would you mind accompanying me to greet His Lordship?"

Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, the head of his Palace Guard, smiled at him. "That would be my pleasure, Your Highness."

Across the corridors of Britannia military base, Lelouch walked with the loyal Jeremiah on his one side and a chipper Rolo on his other side. He had a smile on his face when he thought that soon, he would see his Suzaku again. Soon, he would have his Suzaku by his side again after two weeks of being deprived of his presence. Soon, he would have Suzaku's smile greet him every morning again. Soon…

"Papa!" Rolo's sudden happy squeal snapped Lelouch out of his reverie. Blinking, he then saw the sight of his Suzaku, arms spread wide to catch Rolo who was running to his direction. Readily, those strong arms caught and then lifted Rolo's body up to the air, smiling wide all the while.

"Hello, Rolo," Suzaku said as he kissed the boy's cheek lightly. "It's nice too see you again."

"I missed you, Papa," Rolo said with laughter in his voice.

"Papa missed Rolo too," Suzaku said sincerely, touching the tip of his son's nose affectionately. He then adjusted Rolo's weight in his arms before he walked to the direction where Lelouch was standing with Jeremiah on his side. For a moment the two uttered no word before Jeremiah saluted.

"I beg your apology, My Lord," Jeremiah said. "I was informed you were waiting in the hangar so I am about to bring His Highness there."

"I was impatient so I decided to meet my dearest family in their way. There is no need for apology," Suzaku said good-naturedly. "I thank you for your hard work, Sir Jeremiah. You are now dismissed."

With a final salute, Jeremiah turned his body and walked down the hallway away from them. Suzaku watched the receding form of the man until it disappeared around the corner before he gave his most seductive smirk to Lelouch, his beloved Lelouch who still stood speechless.

"Now, my son has greeted me, my loyal guard has greeted me," he said as he approached Lelouch with still carrying Rolo in his arms. "But why oh why my dearest Lelouch has not said any word at all?"

Lelouch blinked upon hearing those words and he blushed hard upon seeing Suzaku's smirk. It seemed even after five years of marriage, that trait wouldn't disappear from him. Suzaku would always manage to make him blush, and smile, and cry, and everything in between. That was why, he thought, he loved him so much.

"Your Lelouch is just too happy to see you back he forgot how to find his voice to greet you," he said with a smile, "Welcome back, Suzaku."

"I'm home," Suzaku said. "Now would you please grant your husband his well-deserved hug?"

Lelouch laughed but he let Suzaku pulled him with his one arm and afterward embraced him. He realized that he had really missed his idiot of a husband so the embrace was more than welcomed. But when Suzaku kissed him with Rolo still watching between them, Lelouch gently pulled away.

"Suzaku!" he chided softly. "Not in front of our son, you idiot."

"I thought you were also not supposed to call your husband 'idiot' in front of your son," Suzaku said with a smile. Lelouch threw him a glare but Suzaku only laughed. That idiot.

"Okay, I understand," Suzaku sighed. It seemed the message of that glare was clearly received. "Shall we go home now? Hm? Rolo, do you want to go home together, sweetheart? We will go home together and Papa will surely pay up for those times Papa has been away."

"Yay!" Rolo exclaimed. "Promise?"

"Promise," Suzaku said before he offered his one hand, the one not carrying Rolo in front of his chest, to Lelouch. "Lelouch?"

And who was he to deny his Suzaku anything, Lelouch thought fondly. Therefore he took the hand and together, the three of them walked out of the building to the waiting car that would bring them back to the palace. The ride was pleasant with Rolo chirping happily to his parents and showed Suzaku his drawing. There was laughter, there was happiness, and Lelouch knew his family was one of the best things ever happened in his life. His Suzaku, his Rolo, his beloved husband and son. They were his precious, precious people and he knew he would do anything to protect that happiness between them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NIGHT WAS SURELY LELOUCH'S MOST FAVORITE TIME OF THE DAY**. When the sun had set and beautiful stars graced the dark sky, Lelouch vi Britannia could finally shake off the responsibilities that he had to do during the day time and pursue his personal quest for leisure. He would have fun with his son and husband, chat with his sister if she was at the time visiting his palace, or maybe play the grand piano on the west antechamber, his old hobby that he could not quite able to say farewell to. And when it was getting even later, he would tuck Rolo to bed before he himself retired to his bedroom to read or sleep or, he thought with a blush on his cheeks, have some alone time with his dear husband.

Lelouch tried to hide his blush when he heard the door leading to the room opened. He saw Suzaku entering the room before his husband approached the bed on which he lay.

"I have tucked Rolo to bed," Suzaku said as he dropped his body to lie on Lelouch's side. "I swear we have to tell Nunnally not to give him that much sugar or it would be impossible to calm him down. She spoils Rolo too much."

Lelouch chuckled and he laid his head against Suzaku's shoulder. "Says someone who always gives Rolo candy whenever he asks for it."

Suzaku only hummed and put his hand on Lelouch's head, bringing him even closer against his shoulder. He placed a kiss amidst those fine threads of midnight hair that he loved so much and he could hear Lelouch sighing in contentment.

"I guess it's impossible to deny those pair of violet eyes," Suzaku said as Lelouch snuggled deeper against him. "I'm almost sure he learned how to use his eyes so well from you. Not that I mind, of course… I love your eyes. They are so beautiful."

"And after all this time you are still so corny," Lelouch said. He looked up to meet his husband's gaze and asked, "So, how is Japan?"

"As wonderful as always," Suzaku answered. His latest mission had been to guard some diplomatic envoy of Britannia to Japan due to the preparation for the celebration of those long years of bilateral relationship the two nations had developed. "Father sent his best regards for you and Rolo. He said you were not visiting him often enough, and it was plain disrespectful to deprive him the presence of his only grandson."

Lelouch snorted at those words. He did not know if he should laugh or cringe upon the fact that both his father and father-in-law seemed to try to beat each other up in spoiling Rolo. Even though Rolo was not really their grandson by blood, both Charles di Britannia and Kururugi Genbu loved him immensely. Not only them, his mother, his sisters, and brothers, all of them tried their best to spoil that little boy until Lelouch was almost afraid his little Rolo would grow up as an arrogant snob. But so far, his dear little boy still remained the same, a sweet and good-natured child who was always more than ready to show people his love to them.

"I missed Japan… and father," Lelouch said thoughtfully. "How is he dealing with business lately?"

Suzaku laughed as he remembered the sight of his father mumbling about something amidst piles of legal documents, "He was doing so wonderful that I can smell envy from all his rivals."

Lelouch also laughed. He did not have a hard time believing Suzaku's words about his father-in-law's success. Kururugi Genbu now had retired from his position as a Prime Minister and he spent his days by working as a part time romantic novel writer and land-broker. He did not have much success with the former but he created a good fortune with the latter. He knew that his father-in-law was surely good in making a deal. If he could get the Royal Prince of Britannia as the bride for his only son, of course he could get any piece of land he had his eyes on.

"I will try to go to Japan with Rolo next month," he said and jabbed his finger to Suzaku's chest. "And you are going to go with us. I won't let you escape this time."

"I won't," Suzaku said sincerely. He raised Lelouch's chin and gave a long kiss on his lips, one that could make them both quite breathless yet yearned for more when ended.

Lelouch whimpered when Suzaku released his lips. He tried to embrace Suzaku but his husband gently caught his arms. With questioning eyes he stared at Suzaku, but his husband only smiled.

"Wait," Suzaku said before his hand reached under the bed. Lelouch did remember Suzaku had placed a brown paper bag there upon entering the room. As to the content of the paper bag, it was still unknown to him. Yet When Suzaku pulled his hand out, Lelouch could see a wreath of snow white flowers and a nostalgic smile began to form on his lips.

"In Japan they called these flowers Fuji no Yuki," Suzaku said as he presented the wreath of flowers to Lelouch. "You could not possibly have thought I forgot, right?"

Lelouch did not say a thing when he accepted the flowers from Suzaku's hands. He only gave his husband the smile that he reserved only for him, a smile to let him know how much he loved him. He might not be able to give Suzaku any flower in return, Lelouch thought as he circled his hands around Suzaku's neck afterward, but he knew his love was the most beautiful, most sincere, and most untarnished flower he could give to his beloved Suzaku.

And of course, he thought as Suzaku captured his lips in a kiss yet again, he would give all his love for Suzaku, only for his Suzaku.

- the end -

(A/N: this is, finally, the end of Pure Hearted Love. We thank you for your support for this fic all along. We also want to apologize for our delay in delivering this epilogue, but there is a reason for that. We, like some hopeless authors we are, have found out that leaving this universe entirely is too hard of a task to do so, yes, you guess right, we have made some one-shots for this universe. We have yet to post it in this site, and to tell the truth, we are still debating whether we should post it here or not. But should you want to read the pre-final-edit version of it, you may go to our livejournal community, the link of which you can find in our profile. Hope this simple offering of ours might be of some consolation for our delay. Thank you for reading Pure Hearted Love until the end. Any review that you might give us will be highly appreciated.)


End file.
